


Hands Without Shadows

by minimoniotaku



Category: LoVendoR, Morning Musume
Genre: A/U, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoniotaku/pseuds/minimoniotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guitar teacher falls for one of his newest students, a Japanese female with an open love for classic punk and speed metal. A/U fanfic with main female protagonist inspired by Reina Tanaka of Morning Musume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HANDS WITHOUT SHADOWS

CHAPTER 1

I think it was Stephen Tyler who said something along the lines of, “I might be married, but I ain’t dead.” In this case, I wasn’t married – although I was old enough to be – but the quote still fits.  
It all began innocently enough at the music store where I teach guitar. At a minimum twenty-five bucks a a pop per half-hour, I spent four or five nights a week, usually between the hours of three in the afternoon and eight or nine at night teaching young kids how to play – just to supplement my income from playing three nights a week with one of the biggest local cover bands in the area. It was the way I wanted to make money without sacrificing maximum effort for minimum wage (and maximum rage) under some soul-destroying day job where the only career that got advanced was the one of the egotistical shitheel who did little more than talk on the phone while taking home a paycheck three times the size of yours. Like most guitar teachers, you had your devoted students and those who thought they could come in with no knowledge of the instrument whatsoever and be the next Kirk Hammett after a mere few months.  
Fortunately for me, most of my students were intermediate to advanced. The music store knew that I was the guy to send students to who were dead serious about wanting to play. My reputation as a musician was such that aficionados in the area were comparing me to Steve Vai and Michael Angelo Batio. While I was a few beats per minute slower than those dudes, and I certainly didn’t do the flashy tricks that Batio was known for, I appreciated the comments for the compliments that they were.  
One evening early on, I was approached by the store’s owner, Ray.  
“You have a slot available on Tuesdays between 6 and 6:30, right?” he asked.  
“Absolutely,” I said. It had been open for a few weeks; it had previously been occupied by some dejected wannabe who had come in with an Ibanez 7-string he’d bought off of eBay, thinking that I’d be the one who could teach him the entire Korn discography. That lasted about six weeks. The seventh week, I had come to work and saw the guitar hanging on a stand in the used section; he’d sold it to the store at a loss after giving up on the instrument entirely.  
“There’s a young lady who wants to learn how to play leads,” Ray said. “I recommended you. She asked me two questions.”  
“She wanted to know how good I was as a player and as a teacher?” I said, second-guessing him.  
“That was the first question,” said Ray. “The other, and I’m presuming she was joking when she asked this on the phone, but she asked, and I quote, ‘Is he cute?’”  
“A young lady, you say?” I asked. I pictured some girl around junior high age, who had decided to progress from admiring some dude from Hawthorne Heights or My Chemical Romance for his looks to admiring them for their musical chops. In a way, I could appreciate that – I had heard Ace Frehley and Eddie Van Halen before I picked up my first guitar, before progressing to the Marty Friedmans and Yngwie Malmsteens of the world.  
“Yeah, her name’s Reina – forgot to get a last name. But I scheduled her with you for Tuesday at six.”  
The name Reina had my brain buzzing a little – almost like the feedback John Lennon had coaxed out of his Gibson hollow-body at the beginning of “I Feel Fine”. Reina. The Spanish word for “queen”. A Latina student, I wondered? Maybe she’s as pretty as J.Lo or Somaya Reece?  
“Beginner student?” I asked. I usually didn’t take beginners anymore, unless they were dead serious about learning how to play – remember, I was the guy in town who could play fast and technical, and my students were often those who had reached their limits with other teachers in the area.  
“She says no,” Ray said. “Self-taught, but she wants some more one-on-one instruction.”  
A fair enough assignment, and I couldn’t say no – it was an extra $25 a week that I had been lacking for a little while.

Tuesday came and I dealt with most of my early students in my usual manner. One was working on his diminished arpeggios. Another – my least experienced but most willing student at the time – had just mastered all five pentatonic box patterns and was already learning to play them out of the box. The last one before I broke for lunch was one I was halfway through teaching how to play Yngwie’s “Black Star” note for note.  
I came back to the music store after having run up the street to the convenience store for a couple of bottles of soda, with less than ten minutes to spare before I was set to meet my newest student.  
The second I had walked in, Ray saw me and simply said, “Your new student is here. I’ve already sent her up to your room.”  
I thanked Ray and headed straight upstairs. The whole building had been remodeled quite nicely so that every instructor at the place had a room basically tailored to each instructor’s needs – which meant, thankfully, that the drum teacher could instruct his budding future Dave Lombardos and Marky Ramones in a nice carpeted room with a real kit instead of a wonky “practice kit” that looked like oversized cork coasters on metal Tinkertoy rods.  
My own studio had just what I needed to teach my students. The requisite amplifier – an old Fender Twin of my own that I had long retired from live performance in favor of a Line 6 150w combo – and the stand that held my Ibanez RG Prestige were there, as was an old turntable and CD player and a table for the laptop that I always brought from home to line into the stereo; an audio program that allowed me to slow down whatever songs I was teaching my students. The only posters on the wall were those related to the guitar fretboard – one of guitar chords and one showing some different scale patterns. This was because my own first guitar teacher was a guy from the area who had a huge Eric Clapton poster on his wall; he thought the world revolved around Slowhand, insisted that all of his students learn at least ten of his solos note for note, and had little use for more recent guitar heroes of the day. I avoided putting any of my guitar heroes on the wall, even though I had a lot of them – I didn’t want to push them on my students the way my own teacher had tried to push me and his other students into being Clapton clones.  
I heard the sound of a high E string being tuned as I approached my studio and heard her mutter something in slight frustration – I couldn’t tell what it was she said, whether it was because she said it to herself, or because of the sound leaking from some of the other rooms on the floor.  
I walked in and got my first look at my new pupil. Reina wasn’t of Latin heritage – she was clearly and beautifully Asian, the first Asian woman I’d ever laid eyes on outside of the girl behind the counter at the Chinese takeaway down the street and the Ziyi Zhang movies I’d been collecting ever since I first saw Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. Reina’s long hair was clearly colored a somewhat bright, brassy brown, looked like some glitter had been sprinkled into it – although I figured that to be some sort of odd illusion – and was tied in some unusual looking pigtails. She was wearing a nice pair of blue jeans – I couldn’t tell the cut from my vantage point and because of the guitar on her lap – and a Slayer T-shirt with the Hell Awaits artwork on the front.  
She was nervously and cautiously putting a new string on a battered bright green Charvel Strat. The frustration that had caused her to mutter under her breath – I imagined at that point some sort of profanity in a language other than English – was because she was putting a new string on her instrument. The Charvel had a locking tremolo that required the player to cut off the ball end of the string before inserting it into the bridge.  
“Oh, hi,” she said, looking up and seeing me. “Sorry, I’m not completely used to this locking trem yet. I’ve only had the guitar for a couple of months.” She stood up and offered her hand to shake. “My name is Reina Tanaka.”  
“Derek,” I said, taking her hand. I felt the tip of her guitar pick, which was slipped between two of her fingers, poke me in the palm. It seemed to be unusually sharp, though not enough to draw blood. When we released our mutual grip, the pick dropped out of her hand and I noticed that she’d borrowed one of the Dunlop Tortex Sharps that I had laying around. I always kept a variety of different guitar picks in a little candy dish on top of the amp.  
I started to stoop down to pick it up, but Reina quickly apologized and grabbed it first. “I hope you don’t mind me borrowing one of your picks,” she said. “I have some of my own, but I’m so slutty when it comes to using guitar picks – I haven’t completely settled on one that’s right for me yet.”  
I identified with Reina’s comment about picks, but I wasn’t completely acknowledging it yet – I was too busy looking her up and down. The colored, pigtailed hair – clearly with glitter in it, I noticed; the bright-green guitar that looked like it fell off the back of one of Poison’s trucks in 1987; the Slayer T-shirt with the image of demons torturing souls – weren’t adding up to anything that was making sense as a whole. To say that I couldn’t make heads or tails of it would be an understatement.  
I was also trying my damnedest not to sneak a look at her butt – probably because part of me was scolding me for looking at someone obviously that young in such a lascivious way. I couldn’t help it; I always felt it was man’s nature to appreciate feminine beauty regardless of such niceties as age and ethnic background.  
I asked Reina to sit down – I wanted to know a little more about her as a person and what she wanted to accomplish as a guitarist. I also wanted to avoid the temptation of looking at her ass any further.  
“This guitar used to be my brother’s,” she said. “He was teaching me some of the basics for about a year before he died. Car wreck after his senior prom… him and his girlfriend were coming back from Wildwood on Sunday evening when a tractor-trailer knocked them off of the road.”  
“My condolences,” I said. I remembered the incident from when the local news reported it.  
“He was all set to go to Musician’s Institute in L.A. after he graduated high school,” she said. “After we buried him, I decided that I was going to pursue his dream for him, in his memory.”  
“After you graduate, you mean?” I said.  
“Yeah,” she said. “This year coming up is my senior year. I want to get as good as I can on the guitar before I head west.”  
Reina double-checked the tuning on her guitar with a few natural harmonics and a strum of an open E chord. She then – almost in homage to the shirt she was wearing – started playing the opening riff of “At Dawn They Sleep”.  
It was probably going to be an obvious question, but I had to ask it, like I did with all of my students: “So, Reina, besides your brother, who inspired you to pick up the guitar.”  
Reina stopped with the “At Dawn They Sleep” riff but fiddled with a few other random riffs from the Slayer catalog. “I like a lot of different punk and speed metal guitarists – only if they have strong songwriting first, though. When the first songs your brother teaches you are Beatles and Ramones songs, you start to appreciate the craft of songwriting very quickly.”  
“Good answer,” I replied.  
“My brother told me I should warm up on some chromatic style riffs for a few minutes before every practice or performance. Plus he liked to listen to Slayer a lot – they were his favorite band. I hear them and I always think happy thoughts about him.”  
“Okay, that’s a good start,” I said. “How good are you at playing leads?”  
“That’s why I came to you,” she said. “I’m fine on some basic things, like in the Ace Frehley and Tony Iommi style – beyond that I have a lot of doubts about my dexterity.”  
I found it a little weird that a teenage woman who just sat in front of me and played some classic Slayer riffs as good as – and maybe even better – than Kerry King and Jeff Hanneman, was having some issues with her dexterity.  
“Well, that’s what I’m here for, to help.”  
Little did I know that over the next few years, I’d be helping her with a lot more than just the guitar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reina's first lesson from Derek. We learn a little about Reina, though not much, as she learns from Derek. Things are just getting started!

CHAPTER 2

At that first lesson, Reina broke down for me what she saw as the problems she was facing with her playing. “When the weather was first starting to break this year, I started getting together with some friends – some of my brother’s and some of my own – and we put together a band of some sorts, because we were all looking to play some different stuff with people. We’d draw up a little list of songs, learn them, and get together on the weekend and spend the afternoon and part of the evening playing them.  
“A couple of weeks ago, one of the songs that was decided on was ‘For Whom The Bell Tolls’ by Metallica. That one was partly my doing. Someone suggested a Metallica song, I said I was all for it as long as it wasn’t some wack shit from after the Black Album. ‘For Whom The Bell Tolls’ ended up being the first song brought up and we all agreed on it. Simple as that. Then one of the guys my brother knew said, ‘Well, you’re the big, old-school thrash metal fan amongst us, you can do the lead.’ I said sure.   
“I already knew the main chord changes because it was a song I used to play with my brother, so I was like, great, another song to make me think happy thoughts about him. I know it might be weird to some outside to think of all these songs about darkness and war and all that shit and relate them to happy thoughts of my brother, but that’s how it is with me.”  
“That’s a pretty cool paradox,” I said, barely injecting myself into the conversation.   
“I know,” she continued. “Anyway, I inherited all of his albums and tab books and his guitars after he died, and he had the book for the entire Ride The Lightning album in his collection, so that made things a little easier. I went over the chord changes and main riffs first, then I started on the lead parts. I started doing the first lead part, the simple line that comes before James Hetfield starts singing the first verse, and it seemed a little sticky at first. I figured, OK, new part, I just have to practice it a little bit and I’ll be fine.   
“Two days into learning the new songs for myself, and I was starting to feel a little embarrassed. I started to self-doubt myself, which I’ve never done before. It couldn’t be because I connected the song with my brother – you just heard me play all those Slayer riffs just to warm up, and I associate him with Slayer more than anything.  
“I figured I’d just keep trying and show up at practice and that would be that. We played the song and while everyone else was telling me it was fine, I didn’t think I did that well. That’s when I decided to look for some more professional advice.”  
“Let’s start with that song then,” I said. “We’ll break it down and see where your weaknesses and your strengths are.” I turned to my laptop and brought up the song in my iTunes library.  
“Oh, I already have the tab book with me,” Reina said. She reached into a Ramones messenger bag that she was using as a purse/carry bag and pulled out the book.  
“That’s fine,” I assured her. “We’ll use both.”  
Reina opened the tab book to the beginning of “For Whom The Bell Tolls”, I cued up the mp3 for it, and we listened to it for a few minutes. “OK, here’s where I was getting stuck,” she said. I paused the track and she started playing the part Kirk Hammett played on the record and live, the muted guitar line done in triplets. I watched Reina’s left hand fingers very intently while listening to her playing: Her picking was pretty good, but once in awhile one of her fretting fingers was hitting a sour note.  
“Play that part for me again, a little slower,” I told her. She played it, and the one sour note she was hitting was still there. I watched her hand closer, then came to an immediate conclusion. “It’s the way your hand is positioned. There’s always more than one way to play a particular set of notes. That E above middle C on the 9th fret of the G string is also on the 14th fret of the D string. If you position your hand like this…”  
Normally, I showed students whatever licks or riffs they wanted to learn on my own guitar, but for some reason I found myself standing up, putting my arm around Reina, and laying my hands on her own guitar. “Like this. Instead of your hand position being anchored around your index finger on the G string 9th fret, let the middle finger on the 12th fret of the same string be your pivoting note.” It took me a moment to realize that I was laying my hands on hers, as I showed her the better hand position.   
My nose happened to brush against her hair. I couldn’t tell if it was a perfume, her hairspray, or whatever shampoo she used, but she smelled good. I also couldn’t help notice that she, indeed, had a bit of glitter sprinkled in her hair.   
Reina didn’t even object to my touching her, which made me feel a little better. She started playing the lick in the new hand position, almost immediately getting so comfortable with it that she started to improvise licks around that same hand position, capping it off with an impromptu 12th fret harmonic on the B string that she immediately dive-bombed with her Charvel’s whammy bar. Just as immediately, she winked at me and smiled a big smile.   
“So, it was a matter of just finding a different way to fret the notes?” she asked. I sensed a twinge of embarrassment on her part, but she didn’t let it show completely – she still had most of that big grin on her face.   
“Yeah, that’s about it,” I said. I took the tab book off of the music stand and paged at it until I saw where part of the problem had originated. Whoever had done this transcription had almost arbitrarily picked the G string 9th fret over the D string 14th fret to represent the E note. “It was something that simple.”  
“Jeez,” she said. Then she muttered something in her own language, which I would later learn was a mild profanity in Japanese. She then shrugged and admitted, “I’m glad I came over. I have a feeling that I have a lot to learn on the guitar and that you’ll be the one to teach me.”  
“That sounds like a good feeling to me,” I said. I looked at the clock on my wall – Reina’s half hour was almost over. “Work on this song some more, then pick out something else and start going over it. We’ll go from there next week.”  
“You’re on,” she said, pulling a wrinkled ten and twenty out of the back of her jeans, before briefly turning her back to me to put her guitar back into its gig bag. Although I had already started looking for a five in my own wallet to give her change, there was no way to avoid the fact that, indeed, my newest guitar student had, indeed, a very nice ass.   
As for her feeling that she had a lot to learn and I’d be the one teaching her, she was right. It wouldn’t be just about the guitar – and I wouldn’t know it until later, but I’d be learning a lot myself.   
 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sees more of Reina than he initially bargained for.

CHAPTER 3

When summer starts to get underway and school lets out, the schedule for most guitar lessons changes. Most of our younger students temporarily change their spots from the evening to the early afternoon, a few starting earlier. This gave me a schedule that had me coming in at eleven and ending around four or five, which I always enjoyed.   
One Wednesday I had finished with the day’s students by three – it just happened to be the luck of the draw, that’s all. I still had another hour or so until I could leave, because Ray, the store’s owner, had to take his wife for a doctor’s appointment, and because I didn’t have any more students for the day, I filled in for Ray behind the counter.  
Reina happened to come in that day, even though her own lessons for the summer were rescheduled for three in the afternoon on Tuesdays.   
“I’m glad you’re here,” she said. “I need some strings. Ernie Ball Super Slinkys if you have them.”  
I turned to face the racks of strings we had in stock. I saw a few packs of Reina’s preferred brand and gauge still in stock – the last three pink-packaged sets we had in stock. This was a small dilemma on my part – Ernie Ball Super Slinkys were my preferred brand and gauge as well, but Reina definitely needed the strings more than I did at that moment, and a new shipment was due in the next day, anyway.  
“How many do you need?” I asked.  
“Three,” she said. “And some of those white Tortex Sharp picks, too. I fell in love with them after I took a couple home from your candy dish.”  
I hadn’t noticed that any picks were missing, but that was mostly because that’s partly what the candy dish was for. I didn’t care, I had a couple of different thicknesses of the same pick in my pockets all the time.  
“How many picks do you need?”  
“At least six.”  
“A little bag of 12 will be cheaper,” I told her.   
“Okay.”  
I gathered the strings and the bag of picks together and slid them in front of her. “Twenty-five dollars,” I told her. I undercharged her. I’d be making up the difference from my own pocket later. I didn’t care.  
“How’s the weather outside?” I asked her. I was itching to go for a walk once I got home, and that morning the climate looked like things would be perfect for a late afternoon stroll.   
“Sunny, for the most part. I did see a cloud or two when I left the house but I didn’t think much of—“  
A thunderbolt suddenly interrupted our conversation. I could hear a rain shower start to wash upon the sidewalk and macadam outside through the store’s screen door.  
“Aw, shit,” said Reina. “So much for walking right home from here.” I could tell Reina was fixing to get back home and practice her guitar some more. She had come along quite well in the several weeks since she had started taking lessons from me.   
I glanced at the clock on the wall – watches were not an option for me, I couldn’t play guitar well with one on, no matter what I tried. Ray would be back in about fifteen minutes.  
“I’ll tell you what,” I said to her. “If you don’t mind waiting a few minutes until Ray gets back, I’ll give you a ride home. How’s that?”  
“Okay,” she said. The smile that was already familiar to me came back into play. I liked seeing that smile of hers. I don’t know why, but it was already a favorite part of my lessons with her.  
Ray came in five minutes later – at least, it seemed that way.  
“How did it go?” I asked.  
“The lobotomy was a success,” he joked.   
In my rush to take Reina home, I’d forgotten to take the money off of her for her strings and picks, but Ray didn’t even seem to notice.  
Once in my car, I started it up to discover that I had left Sunn O)))’s Monoliths and Dimensions CD in my car stereo, at almost top volume. A great record, but four long tracks of two dudes playing drop-A powerchords at a volume that makes Manowar look like The Kingston Trio is definitely not something I would have played for a pretty girl that I was giving a ride home to. I was about to reach for the button to turn off the stereo or change to whatever radio station was tuned in, but I happened to see Reina semi-facetiously banging her head and giving the Ronnie Dio metal horns hand signal in appreciation.   
“That has to be Sunn O))),” she said. “No one makes a glorious racket like that.” I left the CD in, but turned down the volume so that I could get proper directions to wherever she lived.   
“OK, now that the car music issue has been quickly settled, where am I taking you?” I asked.  
“In the heights, on Dons Avenue,” she replied.  
“Hm, that’s right near me,” I said. “I’m on Cox Street.” That saved me the trouble of digging for my GPS.   
Halfway towards home, the downpour stopped, for which I was glad. Rain showers like that made me question whether or not I was a duck in a previous life – because I hate rain, and so do ducks.  
I had to drive down my own home street before I could turn on to Dons Avenue, so as I passed by my own house, I pointed it out to Reina – not for any reason other than to make a bit of general conversation.   
“Oh, yeah?” she said. “You’re not far from my place, then. Turn at this corner.”  
I made the turn down the side street, reached Dons, and made the right turn onto it.  
“OK, we’re here,” she said. I realized that she wasn’t kidding when she said she wasn’t far from my place – as it turned out, her backyard was directly across from mine. I thought nothing of it, other than some enjoyment of this discovered coincidence. “Thanks for the lift, Derek,” she said. Without warning, she leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek, hard enough to leave evidence of lip gloss on it.   
It was a good thing I lived by myself – I’d never hear the end of it if I lived with another female.

That Saturday, my band was supposed to be playing a wedding reception, but the couple had split up a month before the ceremony, cancelling everything in its path. We couldn’t get a replacement gig in time, not even just for the chance to play in front of people, and no one wanted to get together for a rehearsal, so I had the day off completely. I was tempted to call Rein and see if her practice band was getting together, but I held off.  
The day was sunny and blessed with clear skies, so I decided on a ritual of sorts that I enjoyed whenever I had a free afternoon and a clear sunny day. My house has an upper balcony that looks towards where Reina lived with her family. On these rare sunny days off I liked to grab my old acoustic guitar and play some of my fair-to-middling attempts at Will Ackerman-style instrumentals. Playing fingerstyle was something I didn’t have completely mastered as I didn’t do it all the time, but it was something I enjoyed practicing.   
I had just tuned up and capoed my battered Martin Sigma flattop and started to pluck out the opening notes to “The Bricklayer’s Beautiful Daughter” when I saw Reina in her own backyard. Lying on a lawn chair. Wearing dark sunglasses and a two-piece bathing suit. Sunbathing. An iPod was lying next to hear, and I could see the familiar white cord leading to the earbuds under her hair.   
I had never noticed because she always wore T-shirts at least one size bigger than she needed, but the two-piece bikini revealed that she had been hiding a nice set of breasts under those T-shirts of hers – not porn star sized boobs, obviously, but somewhere in size between baseballs and oranges.   
I tried to concentrate on my guitar playing. I knew for certain that no one was really bothered when I sat on the upper balcony and played; In fact, I don’t think anyone ever heard me playing up there. I couldn’t resist sneaking peeks at Reina, though. She hadn’t moved too much while she reclined in her lawn chair, her iPod playing whatever she was listening to, her sunglasses covering her eyes. Once in awhile I saw her hand move a little to scratch an itch on her exposed skin, or swat away a mosquito or fly, but her head remained still. I didn’t think she could even see me, between the angle of her head and those dark glasses of hers.  
I played another piece that I had been working on, stopping to take a pull off the bottle of water I had nearby. I looked over to see that Reina’s hand was near her crotch. I thought nothing of this whatsoever – I figured that she’d drifted off to sleep under the warm June sun. Why else would her hand be so close to her nether region while she was out in the open? I made a mental note to check on her in about twenty minutes and go over to the modest fence that separated our two properties if she hadn’t moved, just to make sure she didn’t get sunburned or worse.  
And that’s when I saw her fingertips slip under her bikini bottom.  
I thought I was seeing things. Then I had to assume that she was having some sort of wet dream. But no, there she was, in her back yard, playing with herself. I didn’t even dare entertain the thought that she may have seen or heard me – definitely not the latter as far as I knew, since her iPod earbuds were still in her ears.  
All of a sudden, Reina pulled back the triangle of fabric that was covering her privates. From my vantage point, I couldn’t get a very detailed view of it, but there she was, exposing her cunt to the Saturday afternoon sun as she rubbed her clit to orgasm. All I could see was a blur of her fingertips disappearing and reappearing in her cunt hair as she boldly jilled-off in the daylight. After a while, she stopped and went back inside her house, without bothering to put her pussy back under cover.   
I tried not to imagine her going upstairs, stripping off her bikini completely and lying on her bed for a full-tilt masturbation session, but after what I had just seen, it was next to impossible not to. I had to go inside my own house just to relieve the pressure that had built up in my balls from watching Reina for the past several minutes.   
 


	4. Chapter 4

I could not get the sight of Reina jilling-off in her backyard out of my mind, no matter what I did. Two hours removed from when she walked back into her house, I found myself surfing for some porn to help fully relieve the tension that had been building up in my testicles. I ended up at a video site that I usually visited on occasion, narrowed down my initial search down to the keywords “teen” and “Japanese”, and managed to find a video of some amateur porn girl who looked a little like Reina (not that much, admittedly) and whose pussy appeared to be as hirsute as I estimated Reina’s own cunt to be from several yards away.  
I sat and watched, fly unzipped, as a teenage Japanese girl had on-camera sex with a guy close to my age. So entranced by the action as I fondled myself, I hadn’t realized until the end of the clip, because I had gone strictly by two particular characteristics in my search, that I had selected a scene from a movie where girls were getting “creampied”. Sure enough, just as I felt myself at the breaking point, the male performer in the video stayed in his co-star’s pussy when he ejaculated. As he withdrew from her, his seed leaking out of her cunt, I hadn’t realized that I had come all over myself about thirty seconds earlier.  
Three days later, I went through my first students of the day with rather nervous anticipation. Reina was due for her usual 3 PM summer-schedule lesson, and I was wondering if I’d ever look at her the same way again after what I’d witnessed her doing that past weekend.  
After my first couple of students, Ray had come over to tell me something. “One of your students won’t be in this afternoon,” he said.  
My heart started to sink. Reina must have gotten ashamed about what she did and cancelled her lesson for the week. Maybe for good, I feared. I braced myself for the bad news.  
“Your two-thirty has to cancel – this week and maybe next. He caught the chicken pox from one of his cousins.”  
I breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps that was a little too obvious, because Ray then asked me, “Are you OK?”  
I started to stammer, but immediately caught myself. “Oh, I, uh, had a flashback to when I had them. I got them late, around 22 years of age. Pretty much the worst illness I’ve ever had – not from the disease itself but from the boredom. All I did was practice guitar and play video games and eat popsicles for two weeks.”  
Ray nodded. “My oldest had them when he was 16. I know what you went through.”  
“Yeah. Thanks for the update,” I said.  
My lunch break was coming up after my next student finished his noon lesson, so I decided to bite the bullet. I kept all of my student’s numbers and e-mail addresses on my iPhone, so I called Reina.  
“Hey, Reina, it’s me, Derek… listen, my two-thirty is going to be out sick the next two weeks, so if you want to come over earlier and maybe take a longer lesson, you’re more than welcome… no, I won’t charge you the extra half-hour… what’s that? Yeah, sure. See you at two-thirty, then. Bye.”  
Two o’clock came, and the student that was normally scheduled hadn’t immediately appeared. I went downstairs after a couple of minutes, presuming that he was simply running late and I’d probably run into him coming upstairs as I was coming downstairs.  
By the time I reached the bottom of the staircase, there was no sign of my two o’clock student, but Reina was already there – trying out the used Ibanez 7-string that had been abandoned by one of my former students months earlier. I didn’t see her face, but I recognized her hair color – and of course, her ass.  
Reina had plugged into one of the Line 6 combos we had in stock, and had dialed in some sort of modern metal setting on the controls. She started playing some thick power chords – and I immediately realized that she had tuned down the low B on the 7th string one whole step so that she could do some Sunn O)))-style power chords. She quickly found her way into the opening power chords of “Agartha” from Monoliths and Dimensions.  
I stood and listened for a few minutes before I walked up to her. The second I caught her eye, I looked at her and asked, semi-facetiously, “Shouldn’t you be wearing a Grimm Robe while you’re playing that way?”  
Reina giggled a little, then sheepishly unplugged the guitar from the amp, shut the amp off, and replaced the guitar on its stand. Her sudden shyness immediately contrasted in my mind with how boldly she had been having sex with herself in her backyard the other day. “I don’t think I like the neck on this particular guitar,” she said. “It doesn’t feel as good as my brother’s Charvel, the body’s too big, and I’d rather have a fixed bridge on the guitar rather than a trem.”  
“I think Ibanez has a different model of seven-string guitar out lately, the RG7321,” I said. “It runs about $400 street for a new one, and it has a fixed bridge. Unfortunately, this place isn’t an authorized dealer for that brand.”  
“I was looking online this morning before you called,” Reina said. “There’s a Guitar Center about a half-hour away that has that model in stock.”  
“You’re seriously thinking of getting a seven-string?” I said. I hadn’t even meant to give her a sales pitch on the guitar or anything, I was just making small talk. Pretty much anything to get my mind of my thinking Oh my god, does she realize she was practically showing me her coochie the other day?  
“I was thinking about one for awhile,” she replied. “Just to have a guitar with that option, rather than keep restringing one of my brother’s guitars with thicker strings for that purpose.”  
“How many guitars did your brother have?”  
“Besides the Charvel, he had a Dean Armorflame that also has a Floyd tremolo, a Fender Stratocaster and two Gibsons, an Explorer and a Flying V. He used to have a Les Paul, too, but that got stolen on him. I inherited all of his guitars. I keep the Dean turned down a half-step for some songs. I’ve tried doing lower tunings on the other guitars but I haven’t been fully happy with the results.”  
I nodded in agreement. Then I had a random idea, so I went right for it. “What are you doing Friday?” I practically blurted out. Jesus, Derek, I thought to myself, You sound like you’re asking her on a date!  
For a second I thought Reina cast me a naughty look that meant, You mean, as opposed to last week when I jilled off in front of you? “Nothing, why?”  
“I could take you to Guitar Center Friday afternoon. They’ll let people try any guitar on the racks. You could try that Ibanez I mentioned.”  
“And it’s four hundred bucks, you said?”  
I replied, “Yeah, then you could always—“  
“I already have a thousand of my own saved just to buy another guitar before I go to Musician’s Institute,” she said. “You’re on.”

Reina and I arranged to go to Guitar Center on Friday afternoon. I only had students between noon and two that day during the summer, so she decided that she’d meet me at the music studio and we’d drive out of town right after I finished my last lesson for the day.  
Ray didn’t have much objection to me taking one of his students – one of my students – out of town to another guitar shop. He knew he couldn’t carry every brand, and the amount of traffic he generated just for strings, picks, accessories, lessons, and of course, the guitar models that he did carry made the discussion moot. And since I was a neighborhood fixture as well as her guitar teacher, Reina’s parents knew that they could trust their daughter to me.  
Sure enough, Reina arrived at the store about ten minutes early. I saw her as I came down from upstairs, intently reading a paperback book. I thought she was reading some sort of romance novel – but it turned out to be some old Star Trek paperback. That kind of threw me off.  
Much of the half-hour drive to Guitar Center was dominated by small talk. Lots of discussion about music, of course, most of that driven by whatever either of us were listening to. Reina was wearing a Hüsker Dü Metal Circus T-shirt, which inspired me to queue up a mix CD of favorite Huskers songs.  
“Did you read that book about Husker Du that's been out for a couple of months?” she asked me.  
“What, Bob Mould's memoirs?” I replied.  
“No, not that – there's this other book where they interviewed the other guys. It's OK but the writer kind of lost me when he compared Bob Mould's 'Turn On The News' guitar solo to fucking 'Freebird'.”  
“Ewg,” I muttered. I hated any remote mention of Lynyrd Skynyrd, partly because of the abuse I had gotten in other bands from redneck pricks who wanted nothing but covers of Skynyrd songs from any cover band within earshot.  
Something in the back of my mind had me wanting to steer the conversation to a point where I wanted to learn more about her. I glanced at my car's dashboard and noticed that I only had a quarter of a tank of gas left. I'd forgotten to top off my tank before I went to pick Reina up. I don't like driving with that little of an amount of gas, so I told Reina the situation.  
"No problem," she said. "I can grab us drinks while we're there."  
The second we pulled into the gas station, I started to reach into my front pocket for a fiver or such, but Reina rebuffed me. "It's on me," she said before she bolted out of the car. "You want a bottled water, right?"  
"Yeah," I said.  
I got out, slid my Visa into the gas pump's card reader, and got to business. I normally didn't use the locks on the handles when I filled my car, but for whatever reason I put the lock in place and stood there, enjoying a slight breeze from my right hand side as the hissing/gurgling sound of fuel going through the thick black rubber hose and the tinny loud speaker above the pumps playing the tail end of some Fleetwood Mac song - probably from Rumors, I guessed - combined to create ambient noise that surrounded me.  
"Here's your drink," I heard Reina say. She started to hold the cold bottle of water towards me. At that second, the DJ on whatever soft rock station was playing over the convenience store's loudspeakers had switched to Gary Wright's "Dream Weaver". I swore that Reina was looking at me with a seductive look in her eyes.  
That's when the gas pump suddenly clicked off, the handle's lock disengaging - and causing gas to spurt out of my car's tank... like that porn video of the Asian teen getting creampied.  
That's when I began to realize that I didn't just want to be her guitar teacher or even her friend. Quite bluntly, I wanted to fuck Reina.

We weren’t in Guitar Center for more than a half-hour. Reina tried the RG7321 and determined that she thought it was too big for her slender hands. Instead, she looked around at some of the other guitars; her eyes fell upon a Fender Jazzmaster.  
“Great guitar for alternative rock stuff,” I pointed out. “But a lot of players swap out the bridge. Is that an issue?”  
“I have more of an issue with the fact that my brother’s guitar is an ugly neon green color,” she replied. She took the guitar off the rack, plugged it in, and played it for about ten minutes before she gave the price tag a glance and said, “Find a sales guy. I’m taking this one.” Reina handed me the guitar and excused herself. I saw her head right for the other side of the store that held accessories and sheet music. and figured she was going to get some new tab book or some strings.  
I cornered a sales clerk and told him my student was buying this guitar but she had walked to the other side of the store to check on something.  
“Do you want us to set up the guitar for her, sir?” he asked.  
“Hm?” I said. I’d been half-paying attention, watching Reina lean over as she scanned the titles of some of the tab books they had in stock – specifically, I was staring at her ass, something I found myself doing at every opportunity I had since I first met her, it seemed. I came back to reality and said, “Oh, no, I can do that for her. Just get us the case, please?”  
“This model was used,” he said. “The guy who traded it in took his new guitar in his old gig bag. We have cases for sale as well as padded gig bags…”  
“She’s going to pay for the guitar,” I said, “But I’ll buy her the gig bag.”  
Reina approached us a couple of minutes later, followed by another sales clerk. “She’s buying this pedal along with the guitar,” he said to his co-worker, passing over a box that read Digitech Whammy DT on the side.  
“That thing downtunes as well as harmonizes,” Reina said. “I’ll be getting a lot of use out of it with the practice band ‘cause half the shit they do isn’t in concert pitch.”  
“Nice,” I replied.  
“Can we set this up with some Ernie Ball .09’s?” she asked.  
“Your friend said he was going to do it for you,” the clerk replied.  
“Really?” she said, the beginnings of a smile forming on her face.  
“Really,” I replied. “And the gig bag’s on me, too.”  
Her eyes immediately widened at that revelation. It wouldn’t be the first one of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reina and Derek finally cross the line for the first time.

I’m not one to break the speed limit, but I could swear we arrived home in at least a third less time than it took to get to Guitar Center in the first place.  
No sooner did I get my car into the garage than – without saying a word – I led Reina and her new guitar to the downstairs room where I usually did my guitar and recording work.  
If I have anything resembling a so-called “man cave”, this is it: a room with a floor covered in a nice carpet, foam egg-crate style sound barriers on the walls, and my equipment. I had a couple of amplifiers, a small PA setup for when I practiced with bands or jammed with friends, a basic drum kit so that my drummer didn’t have to waste time setting up his own gear, and a mixer that was alternately lined to both the practice PA and to a desktop computer that was devoted entirely to recording and editing audio. My laptop is also there for doing normal non-musical computer stuff. Against one wall is a bench and a tool setup where I could repair or setup my – or anyone else’s – guitars.  
I invited Reina to take a seat while I started to work on her new guitar. “Make yourself at home,” I said. “You can go online with my laptop if you like.” I watched for a moment as she booted up my laptop and went on Facebook, then went about my business. Reina, like myself and most of the guitarists I knew, preferred a lower action on her instrument, which made it easier to fret notes and chords. The strings on the guitar Reina bought had been touched by countless wannabe guitarists and would-be customers, and were way overdue for a change.  
This wasn't the first time I had swapped out a bridge on a Fender Jazzmaster. I had gotten a Mastery Bridge – a replacement bridge for Fender Jazzmasters popularized by the likes of Sonic Youth and Nels Cline – to switch out a friend's Jazzmaster, but he had found a working Gibson Tune-O-Matic bridge on an old SG and wanted to try that one instead, so the Mastery Bridge sat in my drawer at the workbench.  
I glanced over for a moment and saw that Reina had plugged her iPod earbuds into the computer. I thought little or nothing of this. I figured she just wanted to watch YouTube or browse through my mp3 files without disturbing me. I was more than fine with that – I just concentrated on setting up her guitar.  
About a half-hour later, I had finished the setup. The swapping of the bridges was easy to deal with – setting the action the way Reina liked it took more time in comparison. The new set of strings looked a brilliant bright silver against the dark rosewood of the fretboard. I checked the tuning on the guitar, plugged it into the little practice amp that I used for such things, and played a few random chords. This got Reina's attention enough that she stopped what she was doing at my laptop, unplugged her earbuds, and came over. She immediately took the guitar, thanked me, and played a few licks. Anxious to take her new guitar home, she reached up and kissed me right on the cheek. "Thank you for everything, Derek. See you on Tuesday." She put her new guitar into its gig bag and headed out. She took a shortcut through my yard. I wondered how or if she was going to scale the little fence to get to her own family's property until I saw her each over to work a latch from the other side. I knew nothing about this gate until now. I presumed it was there to make it easier for whoever was mowing the lawn to get from one side of the fence to the other.  
I returned to my "mancave" and headed for the laptop. I noticed that Reina had forgotten her earbuds in a rush to get her new guitar home. Given the circumstances, I grabbed my iPhone and took a picture of the earbuds, and sent the pic to her own phone with the message, _You forgot your earbuds. Want me to bring them over?_  
A minute or two passed before I got a reply – the message simply read, _No problem, I can get them tomorrow. I have regular headphones here in my room. Thank you Derek <3_  
I blew off the "less than three" heart as a bit of innocent teenage emotional gratitude. Yeah, I found her attractive enough to want to jump her bones, and that brief moment at the convenience store had me really wanting to do so, but I figured it had passed, that I was being silly and that my natural male tendencies were simply reacting to her youthful beauty.  
Then my message alert beeped again, and I saw the text _Maybe you can take care of this for me, too?_  
There wasn't a picture attached. Maybe she meant to send a pic of one of her other guitars?  
Then I got another message alert, and this time there was a picture attached. The picture was a closeup of Reina's womanhood – young, hairy, and already starting to get wet. Her clit was already swollen – obviously she had played with herself a little before snapping her self-portrait. Oh my god, her cunt looked even yummier than I had first imagined.  
Another text. _Would you do to me that that girl in your video had done to her?_  
I shouldn't be looking at this, I thought. This could get me in trouble.  
_Perhaps this will ease your mind_ , she wrote. Then came a second text – a closeup of her ID. It said that she had already been 18 for a few months.  
I wrote back, _Yes, that does ease my mind.≤/i >_  
Her response: _Did that other picture make your cock hard?_  
I never did such a thing before in my life until now. I unzipped. let my stiffening member out of its entrapments, gave it a few strokes to entice a more erect posture out of it, and focused the camera. A couple of discarded blurry shots later, I sent the final shot with the response, _Does this answer your question?_  
She wrote back, _Yummy_. Then she sent a new picture, this time a little shaky but clear enough to reveal that she had spread her cunt lips open a little to give me a peek.  
I wrote back, _Yummy._  
She replied, _Same to you._  
_Thank you._  
_Do you still have it out?_  
_Yes._  
My iPhone started to ring – Reina wanted to Facetime with me. I accepted.  
There was Reina, still wearing the Husker Du T-shirt she'd been wearing. I gathered that was all she had on.  
"Show me," she said.  
I pointed the camera right at my hard cock.  
"Jack it," she said.  
"Will you play with yourself while I do?"  
"Of course."  
I started to beat off, holding my iPhone as best as I could while I did.  
“When's the last time you came? The other day when you were on the porn site?”  
“Yes,” I said.  
“Do you do that a lot?”  
I wasn't about to lie. “Yes.”  
Reina started to rattle off some of the filthiest banter I'd ever heard from any girl I'd known. “Look at that hand of yours. I'll bet you wish that was my cunt instead.”  
“I do,” I said.  
“You naughty bastard. You need to have that thing in my cunt. I’ll bet you want to go raw in me, don't you? You want to get your dick wet in this young pussy? I know you do.”  
“Mmm,” I grunted, beating my meat as hard as I could. She was right.  
“I’ll bet you don't have the guts to cum inside me,” she said. “Not without a rubber on. An older boy like you getting a high school girl preggers? You'd be in a world of shit, over-18 or not.”  
“Doesn't matter,” I panted. “I want your cunt. I want to fuck you.”  
“I want to see you come,” she said. “I want to see that jism shooting out of your little boy. I want to see how hard and how much you'd cum inside me.”  
“Any minute now,” I said. Some pre-cum was already starting to leak out.  
“Is your back door still unlocked?”  
“Yes.”  
“Stop jacking. I’ll handle this.” She hung up the FaceTime connection and – I presume – threw her pants back on, told her parents she was running back to get her earbuds, and headed back over.  
Within seconds, Reina walked right into my studio room, I was still behind my computer desk with my cock still out, half-flaccid. She walked right over and gave it a gentle, open-handed caress. She looked around, saw the couch on the opposite wall, and sat down.  
“Bring your chair over,” she commanded.  
I did so. Without any further prompting, I positioned my chair right in front of her. Before sitting down, I took my jeans off completely. Now my cock and balls were completely out in the open for Reina to see… and otherwise.  
“Good boy,” she said. Reina kicked off her own footwear and took her pants off. The panties were long gone. “After seeing that video, I had to run home and play with myself. Not that I don't give my cunny enough attention every day, but I was way too horny.” She spread her legs to show me her cunt. It looked more beautiful and more delicious in person. I wanted to explore and experience it firsthand. I wanted to taste it, and then seed it. “Beat off for me,” she commanded.  
I grabbed my cock and did what I was told. Reina started to diddle herself almost immediately.  
“You like the view, don't you?” she said. “A lot closer than the other day in the backyard, right?”  
“Yeah, baby.”  
“How close are you to cumming?”  
“A few minutes, maybe.”  
“Bring your chair closer,” she said. I rolled it over until it was about an inch away from where Reina was on the couch. She responded by stretching her spread legs over the arms of my chair. I could smell how horny she was getting.  
I focused my attention on Reina’s cunt as I jacked, studying it, imagining how it tasted, how it would feel when I got to slip my hard cock into her, how tight and wet it would be, what it would look and feel like to actually empty my balls inside her and then slowly withdraw, watching as my cream oozed out of her young fuckhole.  
“Oh my, Derek…” she said breathlessly. She started to moan rather intensely as she fucked herself. Almost on cue, I could feel my own climax start its escape through my cock. Within seconds, my cum was all over my cock, pelvic area and had even had several airborne drops land on Reina’s lower legs.  
Without saying a word, Reina lifted her legs from the arms of my desk chair, leaned over, and started to lick the cum off of my shaft and balls. “You taste so good, baby…” She wrapped her lips around the head and sucked any remaining drops of semen out of my hard-on. “Go sit on the couch,” she said, still stroking my cock. “These chair arms are in the way.” I obeyed her. She held on to my pecker while I switched seats. Once I sat down, Reina immediately hit her knees and started to fellate me again. Her lips and tongue felt good on my swollen member – maybe too good.  
“If you haven't noticed, I like to suck cock,” she cooed in between sucks and licks.  
“I like getting sucked off,” I said. I knew that after a few minutes of being in Reina’s apparently experienced mouth, I'd be coming a second time. And as much as I prefer my ladycompany to swallow my loads when getting oral sex, I wanted to save the next load for Reina’s pussy.  
I had my eyes closed and hadn't immediately noticed that Reina had stopped sucking me. She was still stimulating it, but with her hands. I felt her hot breath on my ear. “Take me to your bed. Now.”  
I took Reina by her hand and led her upstairs. My mind was racing at the thought of nailing her. It had been several months since I had female company in my own bed; I'd only had a few random blowjobs from some random female fans since then after gigs, and one good screw from a lady who admitted that she fucked every musician in town at least once in her own waterbed. This was crazy. The last time I fucked a girl close to Reina’s age was after my high school prom. And I had used rubbers that time. I knew I had a fresh pack in my drawer for the right occasion, but I was unsure if they'd get opened even tonight.  
No sooner were we in my bedroom, than Reina reached under her shirt. She undid her bra and slid it off, then cast her shirt aside almost immediately. I stared at her nude body, admiring the largesse of her mams, the curves of her hips, and the hairiness of her cunt. She reached upward and kissed me. As our tongues snaked around each other, Reina casually stroked my cock.  
“Before you penetrate me, I want you to eat me. Get my cunt good and ready for your little boy.”  
I didn't hesitate to do what she said. I started to kiss my way up her legs to her sweet spot, something I normally do to my partners when I eat pussy. Reina was rather impatient, however, as once I had gotten past her knees, she grabbed me by the hair and jammed my face right into her crotch. My nostrils were buried right in her pubes as my tongue started to search for her clit and lower lips. She tasted so good between her legs that I immediately got lost into another dimension. As my tongue snaked into her and I lapped up her juices, I instinctively touched my cock. I hadn't realized how rock hard I had become again; I hadn't felt that way in ages. The last time I had felt that ridiculously horny during foreplay, it had only taken a couple of minutes for me to ejaculate, even with a condom on.  
Reina pulled on my hair hard enough to snap me back up to reality. I looked upward, past her tits and up into her eyes. She released her grip on my hair – she had held it rather tightly against her cunt the whole time I was going down on her – so I moved upward, sucking on her tits for several seconds apiece before proceeding to French-kiss her.  
My erection was a mere inch or so away from her cunt. It would only take a second to reach over and grab a rubber so that I could enjoy being inside her for the next whenever.  
Reina whispered into my ear, her accent making what she said even more erotic. “Fuck me now.” She grabbed hold of my cock, trying to guide it toward her womanhood. Her next words were mere confirmation. “Just enter me.”  
The tip of my cock, leaking with precum already, was already against her labia. I thought I was going to be entering a very tight virgin hole, but between her being naturally horny and the way I’d eaten her out, I started to slide right inside her.  
“You’re so big…” I heard her moan. I felt her cunt muscles tighten around my erection. She really wanted this. So did I.  
I lost all track of time and space as we fucked. The pheromones in Reina’s cunt juices seemed to absorb into the skin of my cock while I was inside her. I had never fucked a woman bareback in all the time I had been a sexually active male. It felt absolutely magical.  
I could feel a fresh climax starting to build up in my balls, and I was torn between whether I should pull out or not.  
Reina pulled me close and said, “Stay in me. I’m fine.”  
“What?”  
“I’m on the pill. Go ahead. Cum inside me.”  
“What if I pull out?”  
“Are you filming this?”  
“No.”  
“Then cum inside me.”  
I wanted to pull out anyway – I think it’s hot when a guy pulls out and cums all over his partner in a porn video – but Reina wasn’t having any of it. She wrapped her legs around me and grabbed my ass. Seconds later, I felt my balls empty out into her.  
I reluctantly withdrew from inside her and looked down and up close. Just like in that porn video, I watched with fascination as my own semen started to leak out of Reina’s hairy cunt. She flexed her insides to push more of my load out of her.  
Another blurry time/space moment occurred, and when I was able to focus, my back was against the wall. I looked down to see Reina on her knees, sucking my cock with purpose. I hadn’t even noticed that she had slipped a finger up my ass to massage my prostate. A minute after I regained my vision, I was about to just close my eyes and enjoy being sucked off by this beautiful Asian goddess, when I found myself three seconds away from climax. She withdrew her finger from my ass and moved that hand to my balls, which she caressed while keeping the other hand on the shaft of my cock and the upper half between her dick-sucking-lips. I don’t know how much cum I was able to generate in such a short amount of time after three climaxes, but this orgasm felt just as hard as the previous two.  
Reina sucked and stroked my member as I ejaculated in her mouth. When I felt myself feel emptied out, I looked down again. Reina looked up at me wide-eyed, opened her mouth wide to show me how much of my load was still on her tongue, and then closed her lips and swallowed it all… like a good girl. Then she gave my spent cock a kiss on the tip, grabbed her shirt and bra, and left my bedroom, promising to see me again “very soon”.  
She definitely didn’t break that promise.


	6. Chapter 6

I collapsed on my bed, still pantsless, moments after Reina left, and woke up in the middle of the night to pee. I wandered down afterward to my mancave/studio because I’d left my iPhone there when Reina and I went upstairs to fuck. There was still about 30% charge on it, and I noticed a string of notifications on the screen, none of which I checked on. I was that out of it.  
I made my way back upstairs, still half-sleepy, phone in hand so that I could plug it into the charger by my bed. I turned most of my non-phone-call alerts off and went back to sleep.  
The next morning, I woke up and checked on my now fully recharged phone. There was one voice mail message from a bandmate of mine that arrived during the time when I was upstairs with Reina, asking if I wanted to go hang out for awhile. And a bunch of text messages from Reina.  
The first was sent after she’d left my house after our tryst. _You were wonderful. Best fuck I’ve ever had. Your cum tastes so sweet. And I wouldn’t let anyone else go bare in me._ Followed by the eggplant emoji and the water emoji right next to it.  
The second text came about ten minutes before I woke up. It simply read _Check your e-mail._  
I looked and saw an e-mail from Reina with a Dropbox link. Something told me I should look at it on my computer rather than on my phone, so I headed back to my mancave, grabbing an iced coffee from the fridge on the way.  
The link was to a video. I clicked the link, saved a copy to my own Dropbox folder, then clicked play.  
Reina had set up her iPhone to record herself taking a shower. She was already nude, and her back was to the camera, soap already cascading down her ass. She had one leg up on the side of the bathtub and seemed to be rubbing her bath pouf against her cunt. She turned to face the camera, giving me a full view of her tits and cunt as she squeezed more soap out of the bath pouf and over her genitals. She turned back to put a little more body wash on the pouf, then faced the camera again and started soaping up her crotch, concentrating on getting lather all over her cunt hair. Then, she turned her back to the camera again and lathered her ass cheeks up a second time, facetiously twerking as the soap suds became trapped in her ass crack.  
A couple more minutes of Reina soaping herself up took place until she rinsed herself off for the last time and then stepped out of the tub. I thought that was it until she grabbed the iPhone and repositioned it so that all that was on the screen was her hairy fuckhole. She fingered herself for a few minutes until I heard her moan in orgasm. She then repositioned the phone again so that I could see her licking her cunt juices off her fingers.  
My iPhone blew up with a text from her. _Did you like your morning surprise?_  
 _Oh_ yes _I did._  
 _Did you fap to it?_  
 _No, surprisingly._  
 _Good. Don’t. At least not to climax. You are to save all of your ejaculations for my body. More detailed instructions to follow soon. <3 8===D ~~~~ \\{‘}/_  
Seeing Reina nude again made me want to beat off, but I figured if I was going to be having sex with her again, I’d better behave.  
Moments later, another e-mail from her arrived. And boy, she wasn’t kidding about the detailed instructions.

 

CARNAL CONTRACT

By replying yes to this message, you agree wholeheartedly and without hesitation to the following:  
In exchange for my putting out for you whenever you (or I) feel the need, you will do all of the following as humanly possible.  
You will not refer to your male organ with any word other than “cock”.  
You will not refer to my womanhood with any word other than “cunt”.  
You will promise never to enter my cunt any way other than bareback.  
You will never give your cock or the cum it produces to any other woman for as long as we are sexual partners, or send pictures of your cock to any other woman.  
You may look at porn for sex ideas but cannot fap to climax while doing same, unless I am under the weather and unable to make you cum myself.  
You will never pull out of me when fucking unless either I order you to, or if we are filming ourselves fucking.  
I do not do anal … yet. For the time being your cock will go either in my mouth, in my cunt, or between my tits.  
I will never, ever, shave my cunt hair off. I will not expect you to shave your crotch either.  
I am not into any bondage bullshit at all, especially the extreme stuff. If it doesn’t involve any normal sexual contract involving our mouths, genitals, and hands, it probably won’t happen.  
You will allow me to upload any and all video of our fuck sessions to Pornhub. I will blur out your face if it gets onscreen if you so choose.  
In return, I will remain on birth control methods of my choosing so that you may enjoy penetrating my cunt bareback and ejaculating inside me without worrying about unexpected pregnancy.  
In the event of us electing to cohabit together, I will not wear any articles of clothing indoors so that you may have visual and physical access to my body.  
IF we are still sexual partners by the time I turn 25 or if I feel I am ready sooner, I wish for you to impregnate me.  
If there is anything else we think of during the next indefinite time period, we will consider it an addition to this carnal contract.

Lustfully yours, Reina Tanaka.

I couldn’t reply YES and hit SEND fast enough.  
30 seconds later, she texted me. _Good boy. Are you in your_ mancave _still?_  
 _Yes._  
 _You win a prize._  
A minute later, Reina showed up. “Get your phone ready,” she instructed as soon as she arrived.  
I had an inkling of what was going to happen already. Reina immediately got naked, grabbed a pillow off the couch, dropped it on the floor in front of her, and told me to start recording.  
I focused my iPhone right at Reina, panning it from her feet, past her ladyparts, until I framed her face.  
“Bring me your cock like a good boy,” she cooed. I was still pantsless from the night before, so I didn’t have to do anything but offer her my stiffening prick. She held it from underneath, cradling it in her fingertips. Her tongue started to work its magic around the swollen head almost immediately, licking up the first hints of pre-cum. I kept a POV-style focus on her as I filmed. My cock disappeared into her mouth, an inch or two at a time.  
How I kept the camera phone steady while she gave me head was a miracle in itself, but the final video, which she uploaded, true to her word, to Pornhub that very day (along with the shower video) shows Reina to be an expert fellatrix. In the course of one blowjob, she spent a good 15 minutes alternating between licking my shaft, deepthroating me, licking my nuts while stroking me, covering my erection with kisses, the whole nine.  
“Since you’re such a good boy this morning,” she said inbetween licks and sucks, “You can pick where you can cum.”  
“Can I nut on your face, baby?” I said.  
“Yes, baby,” Reina said. “You getting close?”  
“Yeah, baby,” I said. I kept the phone focused on Reina with my left hand, and started to stroke my cock with my right. It took a minute or so, but soon my testicles set their load free all over Reina’s face. I told her to stay there after I finished nutting, took a couple of stills, then went to the bathroom. I returned with a warm washcloth and cleaned my load off of her beautiful face. I sent the video to her Dropbox from my phone; it went onto Pornhub later that day as Young Asian Sucks Older Cock And Gets Facialized. That summed it up nicely.  
“I have to get ready soon,” I said after I cleaned her up. “I have a gig tonight about three hours away, and we’re leaving around 1.”  
Reina stood up and reached for my face, kissing me deeply. “Just be careful, my dear,” she cooed. “Remember our agreement. And text me as often as possible when you leave and when you arrive.”  
“I’ll do more than that,” I said. I connected with her on the Find A Friend app so we could see where each other was at any time. It was a no-brainer. Such was the true beginning of our sexual relationship. No regrets were had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Reina and Derek faces its first test.

The gig that night was about average. We were playing a club in some resort town in New Jersey, and it was our first time back since the previous summer had ended. One familiar groupie that I had nailed in the past – in fact, the last time we played there – was back there, looking for me. I had caught a glimpse of her – but not the other way around – when I had returned to the club after getting something to eat at a place down the street.

            Something told me to send Reina a text – not that I hadn’t been sending her updates on my whereabouts since I had left, anyway. I figured that honesty was going to be the best policy not matter what our relationship status was – even though in the past 36 hours, our relationship had gone from teacher/student to friends-with-benefits.

            _There’s a girl here at the club who nailed me the last time we played here,_ I said. _Don’t worry, I’m behaving. But I don’t trust her._

            _What are you going to do?_ She asked.

            _I have an idea,_ I said. And I laid it out as quickly as I could in a few short texts. Reina went for the idea, hook, line and sinker.

            We played our first set. I only had two lead vocals in the first set – everybody in the band sang something; it was mandatory in this band for everyone to sing lead on something – and just my luck, one of the songs I was stuck singing in this first set was Def Leppard’s “Pour Some Sugar On Me” – a song we hadn’t done since the last time we played here, where it seemed to go over the most, and one that I was long tired of playing. Jesus Christ, I was still a young kid when that fucking record was out, and Reina wouldn’t have even been conceived for another two years.

            Just then, the groupie in question – her name was Veronica – started to make her way to my side of the stage the moment we started to play “Pour Some Sugar On Me”. As I sang the lyrics, Veronica started to get my attention in the bluntest way possible. Every time I happened to make eye contact in her direction, she started to stick her tongue out at me, to show me her new tongue piercing. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ I thought to myself. She was decent at giving head, but after what I had enjoyed the past 36 hours, she was definitely an amateur in my eyes compared to Reina. That little metal ball – which was a big turn-off to me, anyway – was not going to make her a better cocksucker than the young lady who had make me cum in her mouth twice in a 12-hour period. Even Veronica couldn’t do that _once!_

            As the song approached its conclusion, I noticed Veronica grab the guy next to her and make him turn his back to her. I wasn’t sure what that was about until she suddenly lifted up the T-shirt she was wearing to reveal the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra – which was par for the course with her. She did that to me the last couple of times we played there, and the gig the past September was when I gave in and had a one-nighter with her at her apartment. She’d later found me on Facebook and I had no problem with having her on my friends list. But whatever she was thinking wasn’t compatible with my thoughts… especially nowadays.

            “Pour Some Sugar…” was the next to last song of the set, and in the back of my mind, I was ready to just blow by Veronica after a quick greeting, head for the back of the club or somewhere outside, and avoid temptation. We finished the set, and I started to put my guitar down, grab my iPhone off the top of the amp, and head for safer ground. I stepped off stage, made like I hadn’t noticed she was still there, and said “Hey, what’s up?”

            Veronica put an armhold on me and led me through a side door of the club. “What are you doing?” I said. “Hey!”

“’Hey’ yourself,” she said as soon as we were outside. “What’s up should be between your legs, Derek, baby.” Wow. How blunt can you get?

            “Hey, behave,” I said, hoping to divert the course of the conversation away from sex. At least, sex with her, anyway.

            “What’s the matter, huh? You feeling okay?” She started to caress my neck. “You know what I’m capable of when it comes to making you feel good.”

            “I’m fine, honest,” I said. This was taking way too long already.

            When I put my iPhone on top of my amp head, I always put it in airplane mode so that there wouldn’t be any interference from it during the set. This time around, after I took it out of airplane mode, I sent a message to Reina that read _0:90_ , meaning wait about a minute and a half and then call me.

            Veronica was still being at her bluntest. “So, are you staying over after the show?”

            “I don’t know about that,” I said.

            “Oh, come on, you live four hours away, you’re not going to drive that far over night after a gig. It’s not worth the risk.”

            Just in time, the ringtone on my phone went off. It was Reina. “Hello?” I answered.

            “Hey, Derek. Did I call you in time?”

            “Just about,” I said.

            “Who the hell is that?” Veronica demanded.

            I didn’t blink or hesitate. “It’s my girlfriend,” I said.

            “Excuse me?” Veronica said. She sounded pissed. _Ask me if I give a shit,_ I thought to myself.

            “I said it’s my girlfriend,” I repeated. I then turned to one side as if to signal to Veronica that she was encroaching on someone else’s property, and made like this was just another phone call between lovers. “What’s up, baby? You going to sleep yet?”

            “Not yet, I actually just woke up from a nap,” Reina said. She sounded a little sleepy-eyed. She had told me weeks before that when she had nights like this, she’d either listen to music, or plug an iRig into her iPad and practice her guitar. Tonight was apparently one of those nights, and her affection for me was obviously keeping her awake a bit longer.

            “So you’re going to be up awhile?” I said.

            “Yeah,” she said. “I sent you a little something to your phone, I don’t know how the cell signals are down there, but it should be waiting for you.”

            “OK, honey,” I said to Reina. “I’ll call you after the next set. Love you. Bye.”

            Soon as I hung up, Veronica was giving me the severest of stinkeyes. _Cry me a river, bitch,_ I thought to myself.

            “Since when do you have a girlfriend?” Veronica demanded.

            “It’s been awhile,” I said.

            “I don’t believe you,” she said. “You know I’m on your Facebook, it still says you’re single on your page.”

            “Really?” I said, smug as I could be.

            “Yeah, I’ll pull it right up and show you,” she said. Soon as she brought up my Facebook account, she went to the about section and stopped in her tracks. What she didn’t know is that earlier that night, Reina and I had done a little updating of our profiles. She looked with disbelief as she saw, clear as day on my page, “In a relationship with Reina Tanaka.” Reina and I figured that if her parents brought it up, she’d tell them that she was doing it as a favor to deflect groupies and such.

            “Jesus fucking Christ, Derek, she’s ten years younger than you are,” Veronica protested. “Is she legal?”

            “Very,” I said. “And she’s not ten years younger. More like eight.”

            “Are you out of your mind? What can she do that I can’t?”

            Figuring that it would end the conversation – at the very least – I responded with the most honest answer I could give her at that moment. “Well for one thing,” I said, “She can suck dick better than you without any accessories.”

            “You asshole,” she said. She snatched the phone out of my hand just in time to notice the surprise Reina had sent. It was a short video clip, not even thirty seconds long, of Reina that started with her blowing a kiss and licking her lips, before panning the camera on her phone down to her exposed vagina as she fingered and rubbed herself. She panned the camera back to her face just in time to moan slightly from the orgasm she’d quickly given herself, then blew another kiss to the camera and whispered, “Love you, Derek.”

            “Two can play at that game,” Veronica complained. “And there’s a lot more I can do, too. Have fun with your little geisha girl in the meantime, asshole.” And with that, she stormed off down the sidewalk, her short skirt barely revealing the bottoms of her buttocks.

            The rest of the night passed without incident. After we loaded our instruments into our Econoline van, we headed for the hotel suites that we always booked when we played in town – mainly because of the secured underground garage where we could park our two-vehicle convoy of the van and the bassist’s SUV. I hadn’t been in this hotel since the penultimate summer gig in town, thanks to being seduced by Veronica, so the rooms had been booked by our singer/booker to accommodate the possibility of my staying somewhere else. I booked a room of my own on my own dime, and as soon as I was lying down, I Facetimed Reina.

            Reina was, of course, in her own bed, one soft light on her dresser illuminating things. Reina was dressed in an oversized white tank top for a nightshirt, which barely covered her breasts. Her earbuds were in, the better to hear my end of the conversation. She held the mic part of the earbuds to her lips as she whispered to me.

            “So how did it go?” she asked.

            “The gig went fine,” I said. “$1,750 up front plus the door. Not bad for the first night of the season here for us.”

            “I mean with that groupie,” she said.

            “She saw your new clip, and before that our Facebook status, and stormed off in a huff, not to be seen again,” I said.

            “Well, my mother happened to see the Facebook status on my page, and she asked, ‘Are you two dating?’ I started to give an explanation, but she said, ‘Listen, little one. You’re a grown woman. You’ve been handling yourself very well since your brother died. We’ve known Derek from the neighborhood for a while. It’s not like you’re with some old perverted man or anything. I fibbed a little and told her that we were just hanging out and flirting and hadn’t done anything beyond a few kisses, but she said, ‘Honey, what I’m trying to say is that we trust you and we trust him. If he makes you happy, that’s all that matters.’”

            “Do you think she knows we’ve been –“

            “Derek, she had me go on the pill when I was in tenth grade,” said Reina. “She’s very protective in her own way. Not suffocating or anything. But with her own son getting killed and me, the girl they adopted when I was five, being the only child they have left… I don’t know how else to put it. I have a lot of freedom, but there’s also a safety net and a few rules to follow – nothing ridiculous, but it’s enough that they trust me to make the right decisions.”

            “Can we talk about this more when I get back?” I said, already starting to yawn. “Things have gone so far that—“

            “Hang on,” she said. I noticed another light shine in slightly on the screen. Reina turned her head in the direction of the light. I heard a muffled male voice – Reina’s father – asking her something. “Yeah, it’s Derek. He’s in his hotel room. Just checking in with me to say good night. Did I wake you?... Oh, good…” she chuckled. “Say hi to my Dad,” she said as she turned the phone in his direction. He waved hello.

“Hello, Derek.” I said hello back, but only Reina heard it because of the earbuds. “I’ll leave you two alone. Sorry for the intrusion,” he said as he closed the door. _That was a bit awkward,_ I thought.

“He thought I was talking in my sleep at first,” she said. “Everything’s fine.”

“Oh, okay,” I said, somewhat relived.

“We’ll talk more seriously when you’re back home,” she said. “Get some sleep. Call me in the morning. Tomorrow is a new day.” She leaned her lips much closer to the screen. “And I’m looking forward to it.” She planted a kiss on the screen. I couldn’t resist doing the same in return.

It was the first time I’d had a good rest in a bed other than my own in months. Whatever thoughts I had about all of this disappeared for the time being, to be replaced by me snoring.


	8. Chapter 8

We checked out of the hotel around 11 and headed back home. A three-and-a-half-hour trip turned into over four hours thanks to some road construction (Seriously? On a Sunday morning?), with the end result being that I didn’t get home until four in the afternoon-ish. I sent Reina a text telling her I was home, and that I’d leave the back door open for her. She arrived within minutes.

            I was slightly nervous because I didn’t know what turn the conversation was going to take once it started. The dynamic between us had changed drastically, and so did the circumstances around it. Friday morning, Reina and I were nothing more than friends; before that night was over, we were somewhat illicit lovers, and I had done something I had never done with any woman I had sex with before. And in less than a day later, we were all of a sudden not so illict. A lot was happening fast.

            Soon as Reina walked through my back door, she reached for my face and we started to kiss. Part of me wanted to fuck her right there in the kitchen, but my upper head won out (for once!) and decided to wait before anything was initiated. “Let’s go into the living room and talk. Do you want anything to drink?”

            We settled into the living room with Cokes on hand. Unsure of where to start the conversation, I decided on a non-sexual but still personal question. “I didn’t know you were adopted.”

            “Like I told you last night, I was adopted when I was five. Technically, I should be using my adoptive parents’ last name, but when I was about fourteen, I asked them if it would bother them if I started to use my birth surname again. I wanted to have at least some connection with my home country.”

            “How did you end up here?” I asked.

            “The circumstances that led to my birth parents’ passing, I don’t entirely know and don’t want to, because as far as I’m concerned, knowing it won’t change anything. My adoptive mother tried to have a sibling for Rick a couple of years after he was born, but her ovaries got all screwed up in some way and she had to have a hysterectomy. They decided to look into adoption, and in 1993, that’s how I came to live in America. Adopting a Japanese child made a lot of sense to them since they’re a mixed-race couple themselves – Dad’s Italian and Mom’s African-American. They married when he was 25 and she was 21. I lucked out in a lot of ways. They’ve very open-minded and liberal and all that, and they had music playing in the house all the time. Still do to this day, in fact. That’s how Rick and I got into the idea of playing music.”

            “Sounds almost as close to my story, only my mother was Italian and my dad was Irish-German. And I never had any brothers or sisters.”

            “When Rick passed away, I thought I was going to go through a dark period again, like when I lost my natural parents. A week after the funeral, I went into his room and picked up one of his guitars, just because I wanted that connection to him again. I haven’t gone more than a day without touching a guitar since.”

            “What about your… um, your other talents?” I said, feeling awkward. I wasn’t sure whether her claim of liking to suck cock was just her being boastful to hide or deny any sexual experience, and her maoning about the size of my penis when I entered her for the first time threw me off – how would a young lady Reina’s age have had any other penises inside her to compare with mine?

            “Well, I’ve had sex with a few boys since I was not even sixteen, but it was awkward like most teenage sex escapades would be, I guess. I’ve only fucked three guys before you in that time period, and they were the only three willing to wear a condom during sex – I wasn’t as sure about the birth control I was taking at the time as I was the other night with you. I’ve given more blowjobs than I have had normal cock-in-cunt sex – about six or seven different guys. Most of the others weren’t willing to eat me out or wear a rubber, and one guy wanted to try butt sex right away, but I didn’t like that idea.”

            “So, no secrets that led you to be sexually active as a substitute for anything.”

            “No, not at all,” she said. “Shit, like I said, I was starting to be sexually active at fifteen, and Rick was still alive back then. I’d blown about three different guys, been given oral in return by one, and gone all the way with another by the time Rick was killed. After that, I hadn’t put out for anyone until about three months later, once I’d gotten more into music as a player. And no, I didn’t use sex to get my way into bands, and haven’t been with any of the guys in my practice band… although I did want to fuck the first bass player we had because I thought he was so cute. That’s a funny story in itself. He had to go off to college last year, before anything could happen. We played a gig at this teen club three months after he left, and he came over to see us. I went to hang outside with him for a bit between sets, and the next thing we knew, I was in the back of his van, being eaten out. I wanted his cock, but he said he didn’t have a condom, although I was already on the pill for a long time by that point and would have let him have his release inside me. Didn’t see him since, and he’s not on Facebook so we never kept in touch. So I had my first groupie, so to speak.”

            “Well, I’ve had about three girlfriends, a couple of fuck buddies, and several overnighters, a few of which had repeat engagements, so to speak. It would be nice to settle down and have a real steady girlfriend...”

            “Do you think that could be me?”

            “I think it already is. You watched out for me, cared enough for me to be safe when I was out doing my job… and you’re the only woman on this planet that felt me come inside her. Everyone else I had sex with, there was always a condom involved.”

            “You don’t mind having a romantic relationship with one of your guitar students?”

            “You’re the only female student I’ve had in almost a decade of teaching guitar.”

            “Is there anything else you want to ask me?”

            “I can’t think of anything that doesn’t involve asking for sex.”

            “That’s fine by me,” said Reina. She got on top of me, straddling my crotch – both of us still fully clothed – and stuck her tongue down my throat.

            We necked on my couch for several minutes before I finally slipped a hand behind her shirt. I expected to find a bra hook and, while I felt cloth, I didn’t feel any kind of brassiere underneath. I started to lift her shirt – that same Slayer one from the first day I’d met her -  but she stopped me. “Take me upstairs first.”

            For whatever reason, I picked Reina up and carried her upstairs. I didn’t give a fuck if it was proper or not. What mattered was that I found myself deeply in love with this young lady, and her with me.

            I gently laid her on the bed the moment I stepped into my bedroom. She stood right up and told me, “You sit down first.” We switched places immediately.

            Reina kicked off her shoes and tossed them aside. She wasn’t wearing socks this time. “Close your eyes,” she ordered. I did so. I heard the unbuckling of her belt buckle and the unzipping of her jeans. The removal of her T-shirt was less noisy.

“OK, darling, you can open your eyes now.”

Reina was wearing a rather sheer nightie underneath her street clothes. I don’t know where she got such a thing – the design of her nightie had holes for her breasts and an opening in the crotch to allow her cunt to be penetrated without removing any undergarments. I asked her to turn around; the nightie also allowed her shapely ass to be fully revealed.

Without provocation, I stood up and started to get undressed. Reina helped me with my shirt and my belt; I had my pants off within seconds. Reina directed me to lie down on the bed, sucked my already-erect cock for a few moments, and then started to straddle me. She reached down and guided the tip to her cunt lips, slowly easing herself onto me. I started to lean up a little so that I could suck her tits or kiss her, but she gently pushed me back. “Let me be in control for a bit. Don’t move your hips deliberately.” I looked down and saw how deep I was inside her. Part of me imagined the head of my cock right against the opening of her uterus, which in return had me thinking back to the part of our “carnal contract” that said she wanted me to get her pregnant when she felt she was ready. Not having ejaculated since she gave me that blowjob the morning before, I wondered if this impending climax was going to be the one instance of “supersperm” powerful enough to bypass her protection and impregnate her.

Reina must have sensed some apprehension within me, even though the rest of me was enjoying this lovemaking session. “Just relax, honey… I’m fine. You won’t knock me up yet.” (What a change of sexual dialogue from the first time we fucked the other night!)

Oh, who the hell was I kidding besides myself? I leaned up to French-kiss her. “I’d like that to happen at some point,” I admitted.

“You’re willing to wait until I’m 25?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” I said.

Reina’s cunt almost immediately felt tighter than it had been the entire time. I couldn’t tell if I was getting harder, or if she was tightening herself. I told her I was about to cum. She immediately got off of me, keeping one hand on my cock as she did. She started to lick and kiss the shaft for the few brief seconds it took before a thick load of love cream splashed all over Reina’s beautiful face. She licked whatever landed on her lips and continued to suck on me, trying to suck any remaining semen out of my cock.

I reached up and started to play with her cunt, which was slightly awkward considering that she was a head shorter than me. Reina slipped a finger in my ass, used the other hand to play with my balls, and continued to fellate me. Reina had some sort of magic touch whenever she did this, because within five minutes I was ready to come again. This time, I came in her mouth and she swalled every last drop.

“Give the juice crew a rest, honey,” I said. “It’s my turn.” Still on her hands and knees, she immediately stuck her crotch into my face. My mouth was directly on her cunt, and my nose was in the less optimum spot of being near her butthole. I licked her cunt in this manner for about a minute before I smacked her ass. She moved onto her back and spread her legs for me. I went right for that sweet-salty spot and French-kissed her cunt until I made her orgasm twice. I didn’t care how many times I made her cum from eating her; I just liked the taste of her cunt.

I got up and asked her to stand against the wall where she had blown me on Friday night. She obeyed my command. I immediately got onto my own knees, lifted one of her legs enough, and ate her to a third climax.

We deep-kissed again, savoring the tastes of each other. Reina caressed my cock and said, “Are you all recharged?”

“Yeah.”

Reina took off the nightie, which had gotten sweaty from all the sexual activity we had gone through in the past hour and a half. She then got onto the mattress on her hands and knees again. She reached between her legs with one hand and spread her cunt lips open. Looking behind her at me, she said, “Stay inside me when it’s time to cum.”

I slid right into her wet fuckhole. I knew that I was horny enough that I’d be climaxing within a few minutes.

“Honey,” I asked. “What’s the Japanese word for cunt?”

“ _Asoko,_ I think,” she said.

“Do you want me to cum in your _asoko,_ babydoll?”

Reina laughed a little. “Let’s stick to ‘cunt’ and ‘cock’ for our lovemaking parts, baby.”

“Okay, do you want me to cum in your cunt, babydoll?”

“Are you my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Am I your girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Then by all means, please cum in my cunt.”

Within a minute, I felt myself cum as hard as I’d cum in years, right up Reina’s insides. I stayed inside her for a few moments, reluctantly withdrawing only when I started to get light on my feet.

Reina and I snuggled together in bed, still nude, cuddling and kissing for awhile. A few minutes into the cuddling, Reina grabbed her iPhone that was still on my nightstand, called her parents, and told them she might not be home until later – or the next morning. It ended up being the latter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furthering their bond, Reina holds her own after Derek's ex-groupie tries to throw shade.

Reina and I made love a couple of more times between that late afternoon and the early morning, the last instance being a rather near-tantric missionary position fuck that lasted close to an hour – a lovemaking act probably prolonged due to the fact that Reina, feeling as cautious as she was horny that morning, asked me to wear a condom this time. We took a quick shower together before she finally left my house around eight in the morning.

            Reina later related to me in a text that her adoptive parents were gently ribbing her about what had transpired since she left that previous afternoon. She actually said to them, “Oh, I just fucked my boyfriend… several times.” Her parents’ collective response, according to her, was, “Thank you for being honest.”

            Her adoptive father did call me a little later that morning, for nothing more than to be assured that I’d take good care of Reina whenever she was with me. And that was that.

            I headed for the music store at my usual time, as I had students between 11:30 and 4:30 that Monday. I arrived early, as I wanted to restring the guitar I’d kept in my own room before any of my students arrived. I had just put a fresh set of Ernie Ball Super Slinkys on my guitar and went to boot up the tuner app on my iPhone before I realized that the battery had died on it. Guess who forgot to plug his phone in again for the second time in three days because he was too busy doing the clothes-off multiple-position mambo with Reina Tanaka? Yeah, this guy. Fortunately, I had my battery pack in my usual backpack that doubled as my briefcase for work at the studio. I plugged in and waited a few minutes before checking on things on my phone, using the Snark clip-on tuner I kept as a backup in my teaching room to tune my guitar to.

            I hadn’t been on Facebook since the previous morning. As I scanned through my notifications, I saw _Veronica Hutter posted a picture on your timeline._ Wondering what she posted on there, I tapped on the notification. Up immediately came a selfie of Veronica – fully nude, pointing her camera at the full-length mirror in her bedroom. The second notification came up with the same message, this time bringing up a picture of another selfie of Veronica, this time showing her ass to the mirror. Neither picture was very flattering of her. Her boobs were too obviously enhanced, and her ass, while definitely bigger than Reina’s, wasn’t that attractive to me. Then again, the only time Veronica fucked me, most of the lights in the bedroom were off save for one nightlight and the bedroom TV playing some bad modern country music (blech!) at soft volume on Music Choice.

            Something told me I should screenshot these postings in case she started trouble, so I did. I reluctantly saved copies of the actual pictures for further evidence. I certainly wasn’t going to do anything more with them. Then I deleted the postings from my Facebook wall so that no one got in trouble.

            A text from Reina showed up on my phone. _Is that the slut who pitched a fit when she found out you were off the market?_

            _The one and the same._

            _Ugggh. If I were a lesbian, I’d turn straight after one look at her. Puke! I could barely stand to take screenshots of her in case she starts shit._

            _I’m glad you did that. I just had to do the same thing._

            _Good looking out, hun. Have a good day at work. XOXO_

            Halfway through my first lesson, I got another notification from Veronica, this time through iMessage. She sent two pictures of her pussy, one before and one during the act of masturbation. Apparently, she’d gotten a clit piercing since the last and only time I’d slept with her to go with her tongue ring. And she felt the need to have to shave her vajayjay even then.  A text accompanied the pictures: _If you prefer that hairy teenage twat over this smooth love tunnel, you’ve got issues._

            I ignored the text. But I got screenshots and sent copies to Reina for safekeeping. I was in no mood for any _Fatal Attraction_ bullshit.

            I called Reina on my lunch break to see if she’d weathered any harassment from her.

            “Not counting the fact that she’s tagging you in those pictures, which she knows she can do so that everyone on your friends list can see it – and she’s making those posts public to begin with – no. I think for now she knows she’d be getting herself in trouble if she went from being an annoying tease to directly harassing us. I was prepared to block her if she started any shit, but instead it’s probably best if we let her rant and rave and pretend we didn’t see her postings,” she said.

            “You’re right,” I said. “It’s not worth anything but laughing at her pathetic little temper tantrums. If there’s more cause for alarm, we’ll have plenty of evidence to nip her in the bud.”

            “Aren’t you playing in her town again this summer?”

            “Five more times between now and September. And one of those weekends, we’re doing a residency of sorts for us – the 4th of July weekend.”

            “That’s a few weeks from now,” she said. “Let me think about this. I’ll talk to you later.”

            Outside of the occasional text from Reina or one of my bandmates, I ignored my phone until after I finished with my last student of the day. I looked at my phone and noticed I’d been tagged in a photograph of _guess who._

            The photo was of Veronica, still nude, her back to the camera, gazing over her shoulder. The accompanying caption read, “Experience goes a long way… What can someone without that experience do for you, outside of satisfying whatever sick fetish you’re secretly into?”

            _Fetish? What fucking fetish?_ I wanted to scream at my phone screen. _Just because my girlfriend is younger than me doesn’t mean I have some kind of fetish._

            Then I got a second notification – this time with Reina’s name attached. I thought Veronica was trying to harass her directly, but it turned out that Reina had tagged me in a photo of herself. Reina was in the same lawnchair that I had watched her get tanned (and self-laid) on weeks before, wearing a bikini top and jean shorts. She’d let her hair down rather than wear it in her pigtails, and her new Fender Jazzmaster was on her lap. Her caption read: _Let’s talk about experience… it could mean anything. How about the experience of losing your biological parents when you were barely kindergarten age? How about the experience of a new family in America taking you under their wing? How about the experience of being accepted as an equal by some boys your age in a rock and roll band? How about the experience of losing your brother before he could achieve his dreams, which leads you to take on his dreams as your own after a few hours with one of his guitars, something that still connects him in the next dimension with you here on this big blue-green marble? How about the experience of having someone love you for who you are as a person, unconditionally and without prejudice, in a world where some people don’t seem to find their soulmate until it’s too late – if at all? Experience defines who you are as a person – not a piercing in a place where only a few people will see it, or a bunch of tattoos that only make you look like Henry Rollins with cleavage and a blonde wig. End of rant._

            I was speechless. The only thing missing from Reina’s subtle response to Veronica was the sight of Reina dropping a microphone. It was one of the most brilliant things I ever read on social media – and it had some nice eyecandy for a bonus, I must admit.

            I liked her status with the “heart” emoji, then gave Reina a call. “Did I tell you lately that you rock?”

            “Mmmm… something along those lines when we were making love in your bedroom this morning,” she said. “And if I didn’t have band practice tonight, I’d be waiting for you in your house.”

            “But you don’t have a key to my house yet,” I said out of the blue.

            “ _Yet_ being the operative word,” she said.

            The postings continued, somewhat. Veronica’s original uncensored posts disappeared from Facebook sometime after we’d screenshot them – and neither myself nor Reina had thought to report them to Facebook just to get under her skin. She reposted them (again tagging me in them) with the ubiquitous black bars over her exposed areas, and the caption _Don’t you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_ (Did I mention I fucking hated that Pussycat Dolls song in the first goddamn place?)

            I looked on Veronica’s profile and saw another bit of shade, in a colored-text post, directed at Reina’s comments: _Henry Rollins? Slayer? What kind of shit music did you listen to growing up? Don’t they get hair metal in Japan?_ In her haste to hit “post”, Veronica apparently had a brain fart and quickly added in a comment, _Oh wait – maybe you think you’re grown up because you’re spreading your legs open for… nevermind._ The only other comments on the post were a couple of confused question marks from two other people.

            Moments later, another photograph “response” from Reina came out. A shot of her hugging her Jazzmaster, taken the same time as the original photograph – Reina had her mother take a bunch of photos of her and her guitar the past Saturday afternoon, while I was on my way to the Jersey shore, for more professional reasons, she told me later. This time, her caption read _Funny thing about wishes – they come true in ways you may not have even intended. I found that out in a very unique way recently. XOXO_

            That seemed to shut Veronica up, and I figured things would quiet down from her.

            Later that night, around nine, Reina called me to tell me she’d gotten home from band practice. After a few questions about how it went, she asked me, “How does someone go about recording a YouTube cover video where they play over the original recording? Mainly having the sound balanced enough so that the live guitar part is distinct enough from the original CD?” I gave her a couple of tips, as I’d done it a couple of times and shown other students how to do the same thing. She thanked me and said she’d Facetime me later when she went to bed and that she loved and missed me. Typical boyfriend/girlfriend stuff – minus the musical parts, of course.

            A half-hour later, Reina had uploaded a YouTube video of her playing along to “For Whom The Bell Tolls”, which she crossposted to her Facebook. Nothing complicated in its video setup – just her iPhone set up on her playing along. She took advantage of the Whammy DT pedal she’d bought along with the Jazzmaster (which she played in the video) and used that to emulate Cliff Burton’s basslines in the song’s intro. She did a nice job of playing it – I was very proud of her, both as my student and as my girlfriend. We talked a little about the quality of the video and the performance when Reina initiated our usual after-dark Facetime call, exchanged some rather horny mushy talk, Reina flashed me her tits from over the top of her obligatory tank-top-turned nightshirt, blew me a kiss, and said she’d see me tomorrow at her lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hot fuck scene with Reina and her lover.

CHAPTER 10

 

Reina already started to get some traction on her YouTube cover video within hours after it went up – and granted, she had a little help because I shared it with my own Facebook followers. She posted a few more cover videos over the week – another Metallica song and a couple of Slayer numbers – and started to grow a small following. Reina acted quickly and started a Patreon for anyone that wanted to support her work month-to-month, and told her followers that she’d do something special on her YouTube page if she reached 250 followers there. Naturally, I started contributing to her Patreon – and she almost shit herself when she discovered that I’d quietly arranged to contribute $25 a month – the equivalent of one week’s lesson fee – to it. She tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn’t hear of it. I was very proud of her accomplishments – and not just because she was my girlfriend and lover now.

            I also surprised her with a donation outside of Patreon: I took advantage of my employee discount for the first time in a year-and-a-half (outside of strings and picks) and gave her a nice acoustic guitar, a Martin Sigma model not unlike the one I’d been banging around on for years.

            The “something special”, which happened a little more than a week after she started posting videos – was a video of her showing off all her guitars and gear. She saved her open favorites out of the bunch for last: the Jazzmaster which I’d modified for her, and the acoustic that I’d gifted her, and said her next video would feature her playing something on the acoustic.

            Reina came over the next evening to spend the night with me. I tried to get some sort of hint as to what the video she was planning was going to be, but she wasn’t having it.

            “It’s a surprise,” she insisted.

            “Aw, come on,” I said. “Not even a little hint.”

            “I’ll be playing the new acoustic on it,” she said. “That’s all the clue you get.”

            “Figures,” I said with a mock pout.

            “None of that,” she scolded, “Or you won’t be getting any of this tonight.” She pointed at her crotch – she was wearing an outfit not dissimilar to the bikini top and shorts she wore for her little photo shoot awhile back.

            I figured we’d better change the subject and quick. “You know, that 4th of July weekend at the Shore is coming up,” I said.

            “I know,” she said. “And I’m not looking forward to it.”

            “Why not? You trust me.”

            “Absolutely. The point is, I’ll miss you for that entire weekend. Thursday through Sunday without you? It’ll be absolute fucking hell. Or rather, absolute non-fucking hell because you won’t be here to make love to.”

            “So come along with me,” I said. “Your parents surely won’t object. They trust both of is.”

            “You’d do that?” she said.

            “Bring one of your guitars with you,” I said. “You can come to band practice the night before the trip and learn some of the set.”

            “Oooh, field trip,” she said.

            “Yeah, something like that,” I said.

            We started to kiss and before I knew it, Reina already had my cock out of my pants. I loosened her bikini top and started to French-kiss her nipples. She slid her denim shorts and her panties off, took my pants off all the way, and straddled my erect member. Her cunt was already soaking wet with anticipation, making squishy sounds as she moved her hips to fuck me. Two days worth of built-up semen painted the insides of Reina’s sugar walls.

            “Oh my fucking god,” she gasped ecstatically as I came inside her. She eased herself off me, shaking with orgasm. A mixture of my cum and her own juices poured out of her fuckhole.

            Reina lay down on her back on the living room couch she had just fucked me on. Even though remnants of my own orgasm seemed to linger between her legs, I got on my knees, put her legs over my shoulders, and ate her cunt. Reina orgasmed a second time within minutes, more of her juices splashing onto my face as I went down on her.

            I hadn’t expected to make love to her so soon that night before taking her upstairs, but I carried her naked body, shining with post-coital glow, to my – might as well start calling it _our_ – bedroom. It was unbearably hot outside, and even though the A/C was on, we lay in bed without any top sheet over us. We spent most of the next hour just kissing deeply while playing with each other’s privates.

            I slipped a finger into Reina’s cunt, still wet with arousal, and started to slip another in. “Don’t do more than two,” she asked. I complied, and fingered her to another orgasm. I went to lick my fingers off, but Reina grabbed my hand and licked them off herself. “You’re not the only one in this bed who likes the taste of my cunt,” she cooed.

            “I left something downstairs,” she said, and left the room for a moment. I heard the flush of the toilet down the hall about a minute later, followed by Reina’s bare feet walking down the stairs. She returned with her purse, and pulled out some sort of lube. She put a small amount on her hands and started to stroke my cock and balls.

            I lay back and watched as Reina gave me a slow, sensual handjob, Her left hand, the same one that expertly fingered chords and riffs on her guitars, worked on my shaft, while her right hand, the one used to hold the pick or pluck the strings, did the same with my nutsack. She took another drop of lube and used it prior to slipping her middle finger up my ass again, the one thing she always did when she wanted to coax an extra-hard orgasm out of me.

            “You’re not going to suck me?” I asked.

            “Not right now,” she said. “I just want to play with you… get more familiar with how your cock reacts.”

            Both of Reina’s hands started to stroke my cock and balls, slowly and sensually. I was under the impression that she wanted to try to bring me to the brink as often as possible before I had a release. Every few minutes, some pre-cum would leak out of the tip, usually a signal that I’d be close to orgasm soon. Reina would coo, “Not yet, darling,” She would loosen her grip on my cock right afterward, only to casually resume the handjob a minute later.

            After close to an hour of this, Reina quickened her pace. The string-blistered fingers on her left hand gripped my shaft as tight as her cunt would when we made love, while her right hand moved from my balls and up and down my perineum. Reina stuck her middle finger up my asshole again and located my prostate just in time to trigger a volcanic ejaculation from within me. My cum went all over her hands, my belly, and her tits. She licked the sticky cream off most every part of our bodies it had landed on, then went back to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth. She casually cleaned off my spent cock, then handed the washcloth to me so I could clean off my molten orgasm from her breasts. Once that was finished, Reina leaned down and we French-kissed some more, before we snuggled together and drifted off to sleep.

            A few hours later, I awoke to the sound of a flushing commode again. Reina had left to use the facilities again, returning almost immediately afterward.

            We snuggled back together. Reina lay her head on my chest.

            “Can I confess something to you, Derek?” she asked.

            “Anything you want,” I replied. I was prepared for just about anything at this point.

            “I wish that I had given my virginity to you.”

            “Really?”

            “Really,” she said. “But in a way, you completed the cycle.” She casually ran her fingers over the area between my belly button and my genitals. “You were the first and only one to make love to me without a rubber between us and cum inside me. So, in a way, I think you did take my cherry, come to think of it.”

            “That’s about the size of it,” I said.

            We started to cuddle again, me holding Reina’s nude body close to mine like she was a teddy bear.

            “You know what my favorite position is, honey?” she said.

            “What is it? You on top?”

            “That’s my second favorite.”

            “What’s your first?”

            “Missionary,” she said. “I just like lying there, being under your control, looking up at your while your beautiful cock inside me, not stopping even after you cum. It’s exactly the position I want to be fucked by you when we make a baby together.”

            “You want to get some practice in?” I said half-jokingly.

            “I thought you’d never ask,” she said. Reina lay on her back and spread her legs for me. I climbed on top of her, and we spent the next half-hour or so in a slow fuck cycle.

            Reina started a stream of dirty talk as we fucked. “Yes baby… keep that huge cock inside me… this pussy is all yours… fuck me… yeah fuck me… I can feel your balls slapping against my asshole… I love feeling that… god you feel so big right now… fuck me… fuck me… fuck me like you want to give me a baby tonight… fuck me baby… fuck my cunt… don’t rush… stay in my cunt… fuck me…”

I heard the grandfather clock downstairs chime four in the morning. I started to feel myself getting close to climax.

Reina’s sex talk continued. “Yeah, baby… fuck me… I love you… I love being fucked by you…”

“I’m going to cum baby,” I said. “I’m gonna cum in your sweet cunt….”

“Yes, baby…” she said. “Fuck me in my cunt…. Fuck me… cum for me, darling… give me a creampie… creampie my hot cunt…”

The grandfather clock rang the quarter-hour. Seconds later, I obeyed my lovely Asian girlfriend’s command and did indeed creampie her sweet, beautiful cunt. We fell asleep in each other’s arms mere seconds after my reluctant withdrawal from her warm, wet heat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Reina/Derek fuck action.

CHAPTER 11

I woke up around 7 with the need to piss. Reina was still asleep when I got out of bed, but the flushing of the toilet must have woken her up, because when I returned to the bedroom, her eyes were open. She sat up on the edge of the bed and saw that my cock was already erect for her. I had edged myself a little after I relieved myself, and the head of my seed drill was already glistening with pre-cum.

            “C’mere, daddy,” she said. “Your princess wants her breakfast.”

            “What would you like?” I asked.

            ‘Some milk,” she cooed. “Some sweet, thick cock-milk.”

            Reina sucked my cock aggressively for the next several minutes, her mouth slobbering all over the head and upper shaft while her hands worked their own magic on the rest of my fucktool. She teased the area from my balls to the edge of my butthole while holding on to the base of my cock with her free hand. A couple of times, she deepthroated all eight inches of my erection. I watched with amazement as my member disappeared into her mouth. When I told her I was about to cum, she held my balls in her hands and sucked on the upper part of my ‘little boy’ until I presented her with a generous mouthful of cream. She kept sucking on me after I ejaculated, like she wanted me to orgasm in her mouth again.

            After a few minutes of this, though, I told her breathlessly, “Wait, darling… let me suck your cunt. I’m hungry, too.” I immediately went right for her fuckhole and started to deep-kiss it. I didn’t stop for about a half-hour; by this time, I already knew how multi-orgasmic Reina was, especially when cunnigulus was performed on her. After the third or fourth time, I climbed over and French-kissed her, her tongue exploring mine and licking her own juices off of my mouth.

            “Fuck me like I’m a porn star,” she said.

            “I already do that,” I said.

            “I mean, pull out and shoot your load all over me when it’s time,” she said. She made me stand up on the mattress so she could warm my cock up some more with her mouth and hands. She only did this a few minutes, stopping after playing with my balls and massaging my prostate like she was fond of doing when she really wanted me to explode.

            Knowing that I was capable of with her, I laid Reina down in her favorite position, missionary, and pounded her cunt until the breaking point was imminent. I withdrew, my cock still gleaming with her secretions, and aimed it at my lover.

“I love you, Reina.”

“I love you, Derek.”

Right on cue, my cock and balls showered Reina’s tits, stomach, and cunt hair with what seemed to be a gallon of semen. Still erect, I slid back into her cunt and thrusted inside her a few more times. It felt like a few more squirts of my sperm shot into her belly. I withdrew and looked down at her cunt; a few drops of cum were dripping out of her.

I picked Reina up in my arms and carried her to the bathroom. While I turned on the water in the shower, Reina grabbed my cock again. Damn, how cock-hungry and cum-hungry is she? She told me to hold still for a moment. Reina licked off all our mixed love juices from my erection, planted a string of kisses all over my cock and balls, and kept the kiss trail going up my chest until she reached my face. “I just had to taste the two of us that way,” she said. We kissed deeply. I reached down and gave her ass cheeks a squeeze. She did the same in return.

I took her hand and led her into the shower. I grabbed my bath pouf, lathered it up with body wash, and took my sweet time cleaning my cum off of Reina’s body. Reina in turn took a washcloth and cleaned up my cock, which was still rigid after I forget how many climaxes.

“Where’s the shampoo?” she asked. The bottle happened to be on a hanging rack over the shower head and she couldn’t reach it. I got it for her, squeezed a small amount into her hands, and watched her work into her hair. I moved her hands and started to shampoo her hair myself. Reina rinsed off her hair and directed me to squat down so that she could return the favor. How we left the shower and the bathroom afterwards without engaging in yet another round of intercourse is beyond either of us.

Reina had her lesson with me that afternoon, which we spent with me showing her quick some of the main songs my band did. I’d already texted the rest of the guys about having her join us for the July 4th weekend shows, and they were all for the idea. After the lesson, Reina handed me my usual $25 fee, which felt a little thicker than usual. Was she handing me a lot of small money rather than her usual twenty and five? I unfolded the money to discover that she’d written me a note, the outside of which was marked “For your eyes only – read in private” followed by the usual girlie xoxo’s and hearts.

By this time, I had abandoned all pretense of hiding our relationship from the general public. Reina and I shared a deep kiss before she left, and the student after her, who happened to be about 11 years old, saw us kissing and went, untypically for someone his age, “ _Ewwwggg!_ ”

Reina just gave him the stinkeye and said, “You’ll understand when you’re older.” I watched her tousle his hair as she left. His mother happened to be with him, but gave no reaction to either Reina and I kissing, or Reina communicating with him.

After the lesson, however, his mother pulled me to the side while her son put his guitar back into his gig bag. “Do you always greet your female students like that?”

“No, ma’am. She happens to be my girlfriend. And she’s only a few years younger than I am.” I was afraid that she was going to start some trouble, and hoped that I’d avoid any.

When I got home, I pulled Reina’s love note out of my pocket, sat down with a can of Coke, and read it. I hadn’t gotten a note like this since I was in high school – and it certainly wasn’t as explicit as what Reina had written! The note was written on Hello Kitty stationery in felt tip pen. The first thing that caught my eye was a doodle of her on the bottom of the first page, depicting her sucking my cock, drawn in the cutesy chibi style with a couple of hearts floating around the image. It was a bizarre juxtaposition to the machine-printed image of Hello Kitty on top of the page. I flipped through the pages quick out of curiosity and noted that she’d drawn a few other erotic images of her in the same style: Reina riding my erection cowgirl style; a closeup of her cunt being penetrated by my cock, followed by one of her cunt after an internal climax, dripping with semen; a picture of us kissing while fondling each other (her face obscuring mine – she told me later she figured I’d prefer to see her face than mine); a picture of Reina after getting a facial, her eyes replaced by cartoon hearts.

Much of the letter was a lot of mush about how much she was looking forward to the July 4th trip, mixed with a lot of highly pornographic descriptions of how much she enjoyed making love with me. Part of it read:

            _Out of the many ways you tell me you love me is when you cum for me. When I give you head and I know you’re about to cum for me, I deliberately keep your tip in my mouth so that I can enjoy the taste of your nectar before I swallow it down. I enjoy the taste of your cum so much and the feel of your hard cock in my mouth that many is the time that I wanted to keep sucking on you until you came a second time for me, but I know that my cunt gets very hungry for your manhood and I have to have you inside me,_

_The backyard is too long of a distance between us; You can’t imagine how much I look forward to the day when we’re living together, so that I can take your cock out of his hiding place and make love to it with my mouth whenever I get a craving for your jism, or bare my breasts for you so that you can suck on them, or give you my wet, warm cunt and let you have your way with it._

_I have to admit, I’ve gotten slightly scared once in awhile whenever you cum hard inside me after you haven’t had a release in a couple of days, even though I’m on the pill. But I started to look at it like, if a pregnancy does happen from that tiny percentage of error, then it means you and I were meant to conceive a child together at that time. I am so happy and fortunate to have you as my boyfriend and my lover. I know I joked with Ray when I first inquired about taking lessons at the studio if you were cute or not, but that wouldn’t have meant a goddamn thing if you didn’t take my quest to become a better guitarist seriously._

_I didn’t come to your lessons expecting anything beyond musical instruction and maybe some sort of friendship, but I’m beyond happy that things turned out the way they did, and I look forward to the rest of our lives together. The July 4 th weekend is just the beginning…_

_xoxoxo 8===D~~{\’/} Reina_


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The personal and professional lives of Reina and Derek start to intertwine.

Humorously, her parents’ only objection to Reina going off to the shore with me and the band had to do with their original plans for a July 4th barbecue that they were going to invite me to. That matter was put aside when they suggested having one the weekend before instead, which was perfect.

            Thursday nights were usually nights when my band had practices – the night before a weekend of gigs, go over new material, refine older material, that kind of thing. Reina came along to rehearsals with me that night, partially to get a feel for what we usually did. I had an extra cabinet kept in the band’s rehearsal room, so along with two of her guitars – her Jazzmaster and her late brother’s Charvel – she brought along her own Marshall amplifier head.

            “Did you do that acoustic video yet?” I asked Reina.

            “I haven’t finished editing it yet,” she said. “Right now I’ve got a messy Final Cut Pro project sitting on my MacBook with about five different angles in it, plus the stereo track I recorded a week ago along with the main angle.”

            I was a bit surprised. “Final Cut Pro? You were using iMovie before.”

            “My parents decided out of the blue to buy me both Logic and Final Cut since I’ve been doing so many videos. They felt that since I was starting to attract some attention with the videos that I should have better software to deal with.”

            “That serious, huh?”

            “Very,” Reina said. “That video I sent you the day after we first had sex together in the shower? I did a little editing of it in iMovie before I sent it off to you.”

            “You always seemed to want to do things as right as possible,” I said.

            “I was watching the two videos I have on Pornhub last night,” said Reina. “The blowjob one has quite the fond memory already, but that shower one… is it strange to say that I got turned on watching myself take a shower and jill off afterward?”

            “You have said that you like the taste of yourself before,” I said.

            “How long until we get to rehearsal?”

            “About twenty minutes,” I said.

            Reina was wearing a sundress with a sakura print on it. She leaned back in her seat, pulled down her panties a little, and lifted her skirt. “Don’t mind me,” she said before starting to fondle herself. I paid full attention to the road, for obvious reasons. The smell of her cunt started to fill the climate-controlled air of my car as she masturbated not even a foot away from me. It only took a few minutes for Reina to fuck herself to orgasm. I happened to stop at a red light just in time to watch Reina lick her fingers clean. She looked at me and gave me a naughty smile, slipped her fingers back inside herself for a moment, and brought them to my lips. She tasted as delicious as usual.

            “If we didn’t have to be at band practice…” I said.

            “I know,” she said, pulling her panties back up.

I looked to my left and saw some guy in the car next to us looking in our direction and giving us the stinkeye. I don’t think he was too pleased to see such a public display of affection in the car next to him. _Ask me if Reina and I give a fuck what he thinks,_ I thought.

 

We got to the rehearsal space we shared about ten minutes early so that I could get Reina situated. Most of the guys were already there anyway; only our keyboardist, who had to travel the longest distance, wasn’t there yet. He’d gotten held over a few minutes at his call center job, and had sent a group text beforehand to keep us in the loop, offering to bring Taco Bell for everyone since there was one on the way. I plugged Reina’s Marshall head into my spare cabinet while she set up her stompboxes. Her pedal setup was a bit minimal: tuner to Whammy DT to an MXR Distortion+ to chorus to boost to digital delay.

            “You should really get some sort of pedalboard setup, honey,” I said.

            “I haven’t made up my mind on what kind to get,” she said. “And suppose I want to add new pedals?”

            “Didn’t your brother have one?” I asked.

            “Funny that you say that,” she said. “I only ever saw him use a tuner, wah, and the footswitch of his own amp, so probably not.”

            Our keyboardist walked in with two boxes of Taco Bell. Our other singer/guitarist arrived with two cold 12-packs of Coke that he’d picked up, so we spent the next 30 minutes eating and getting Reina familiar with the set list and the rest of the band familiar with Reina. By this point, the rest of the band knew we were dating, and most of the guys had already seen her YouTube videos, so they knew pretty much what they were in for.

            Brian, my band’s other guitarist, asked if Reina wanted to do any singing. “I usually only do backing vocals with the guys I’ve been playing with,” she said. “But I can jump in on those if need me to.”

            One of the guys quickly set up a Shure SM58 and a boom mic stand for Reina. She adjusted it the way she liked it to be – sideways from the left side of her pedals – and gave it a quick test. She had a pretty, airy voice when she sang. It made me want to hear her sing lead, but I wasn’t going to push the option. This was only going to be for next weekend at the Shore.  

            Reina picked up on most of the songs she didn’t know pretty quickly. She’d brought a blank notebook along with her to take any notes she needed. I was quickly getting the vibe from my bandmates that they were impressed with her musical skills. This was going to be a good experience for everyone involved.

 

Band practice finished off around 9:30. Within ten minutes, we were on the road back home. I usually preferred slightly quieter music on the drive back from a practice, unless I wanted to do some extra boning up on a song we’d just learned. Since Reina was riding with me, I had already gotten into the habit of letting her take over the responsibility of operating the stereo, so she lined her iPhone into the AUX jack of my car system.

“How quiet of an album are you thinking?” she asked. “I’ve got Spotify booted up already.”

“How do you feel about the Grateful Dead? Usually I’ll put one of their live albums on.”

“You pick it, I’ll play it.”

“See if you can find the _Dick’s Picks_ from Fillmore East. I think it’s Volume Four.”

“You sound like my one uncle on my Dad’s side,” said Reina. “He actually gave me a Grateful Dead box set one Christmas, the one with the Warner Bros. albums.”

“And?”

“And he made a good choice. I was listening to an album a day out of that box. The next thing I knew, I was saving up to get the box with the albums they did after that. One of these days, I may bring one of the albums to a lesson. Soon as I decide on what to try out.”

Ten minutes into _Dick’s Picks Volume Four,_ my own phone rang. We happened to be near a mall’s parking lot, so I pulled in quick to take the call. Usually, my own phone was lined into the system, but since Reina’s phone was lined in, I took the sane option. (I tried a Bluetooth earpiece for my phone for about a week. I hated it – especially since I liked to listen to music on the car stereo; having that earpiece threw me off.) One of my bandmates was on the phone.

“Hey, D? It’s Brian. The rest of us in the band were thinking, and I wanted to get your opinion. Your ladyfriend’s one hell of a guitarist – what do you think about having her join the band full-time?”

Reina didn’t know the other end of the conversation. She happened to take advantage of our being parked to undo her seatbelt and snuggle next to me. Instinctively, I put my free arm around her. “That’s not a bad idea, but I’d have to ask her.”

“Ask me what?” Reina said.

“The rest of the band wants to know if you want to be a full-time member. They like your playing.”

“But I’m going to Musician’s Institute in the fall,” she said. “I’d be—“

“Hang on, hun,” I said. “I have an idea.” I turned my attention back to Brian on the other end. “She’s going to MI in Los Angeles this fall, I don’t think she wants to be in and out like that—“

“Not a problem,” said Brian. “She can leave when she has to, and when she comes back home, she can rejoin us.”

The whole time I was on the phone with Brian, I noticed that Reina was being more than just cuddly. She had left a trail of kisses down my stomach and was already undoing my shorts. Reina was deepthroating my cock before I could say anything to her.

“Let me take her home and we’ll figure everything out between us from there,” I told Brian. He agreed and we ended the phone call.

“Hey, behave,” I told Reina half-seriously. “There’s a time and a place for this kind of thing, you know. We’re not teenagers.”

Reina stopped sucking me, but held on to my cock with a tight grip. “I’d like to give you at least one car blowjob before I go to college,” she said. She stuck her tongue down my throat; I could taste some of my own pre-cum on her lips and tongue as we French-kissed. “Turn your car off. We’re not leaving this parking space until I’ve swallowed your load.”

I obeyed Reina’s command and powered my car down, lights and all. She reached over with her free hand and let my seat down before finishing the (blow) job. I came in her mouth 15 minutes later.

Once we pulled out of the parking lot, Reina was already strapped back in her own seat as if nothing had happened. The gleam I caught in her eye definitely said that the rest of us “happening” could wait until we got home.

I saw a Sonic sign in the distance and decided to pull in to get drinks for us.

“I’m gonna get myself a milkshake, honey. Do you want anything?”

“Strawberry one for me, please,” she said, somewhat breathlessly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Reina had her eyes closed. I figured she was just resting her eyes.

I pulled in and placed the order – two large strawberry shakes. Quick, simple, pay and go. The Sonic was a little quiet this late in the evening, so we were the only ones in line at the drive-through. I pulled right up to the window to pay the cashier, pulling a crumpled ten out of my right front pocket. Once I got the drinks from the cashier, I turned to hand Reina hers – and noticed that the reason why her eyes were closed was because she was slowly playing with herself again.

“Reina?” I said, trying to act as normal as possible.

From her angle, the cashier absolutely had to have seen Reina’s pussy out in the open. Reina reached for her milkshake with her right hand while keeping her left hand on her clit.

When I parked in front of my house, I took both of our drinks (it wasn’t too hard to detect which was Reina’s – her lipstick print was on the straw) in hand and carried my main guitar’s gig bag over my shoulder by one of its backpack straps. Reina had both of hers in either hand. A slight gust of wind revealed that she had left her panties in my car – I’d find them in the backseat later.

Reina unceremoniously put her guitars aside in the living room and pulled down the top of her sundress. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. I immediately picked her up and started to suck on her nipples. She fumbled for my belt and zipper, freed my erection from its hiding place, and climbed onto it after backing me up onto the nearest sofa. I got overexcited and blew my load into Reina’s cunt within three minutes, but it didn’t stop her from casting off her sundress and continuing to ride me cowgirl style for as long as it took for her to make me come a second time. I spent that interval alternatively kissing her and sucking on her tits while occasionally smacking her on her ass cheeks. Reina’s cunt was dripping with our mixed love juices when she finally got off of my cock.

I stood up and kissed her deeply, still a bit dizzy from the hard fucking she’d given me. I started to pick her up and carry her upstairs, but she said “No, not tonight.”

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s been a long day,” she said. “If I stay over tonight, sleep’s only going to be a string of powernaps in-between lovemaking.”

“Good point,” I said.

“You’re too much of a temptation when we spend so much time alone together,” Reina said with a giggle. “Not that I’m complaining. But there’s a time and a place for everything, and tonight the time and place has to be me getting some sleep. I have to go over that set list tomorrow and figure out what guitars I’m gonna use onstage. Goodness knows my late brother left me enough choices to choose from.”


End file.
